Right Here In My Arms (RE-EDITED)
by Annaylie
Summary: Three years have past since Kagome caught Inuyasha cheating on her with her cousin Kikyo. On one night she bumps into Sesshomaru during a terrible storm. Now Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to make Kagome his. What happens when Inuyasha and Kikyo wants to make her life a living hell? Full Summary Inside. Rated M - Adult Content, Violence, Language and Future Lemons
1. My Hero And Friend

AN: For those you have read this story in the past, I did some changing to it, The story may be different but the plot still remains the same.

Full Summary: Three years has past since Kagome walked out of Inuyasha's life forever. After she caught Inuyasha cheating on her with her cousin, Kagome couldn't stand to be around his family any longer. Now one night after being stuck in a terrible storm, Kagome bumped into Sesshomaru, her life-long childhood crush and friend. Now that Kagome is finally back in his life, Sesshomaru will stop at nothing to make Kagome his. What happens when Inuyasha and Kikyo will stop at nothing to make her life a living hell?

!

!

!

!

Chapter 1: My Hero and Friend.

It was Friday night and Sesshomaru Taisho was finally leaving the office. He wanted to get home early before the storm starts to get pretty bad. The weatherman predicted that the storm will last all day and all night as well. As quickly as he could, Sesshomaru grabbed all of his belonging and quickly rushed over to the his company's garage where his car was parked at. Luckily for him, he decided to bring his 2014 Cadillac Escalade just incase roads began to flood.

He finally made it to his car and once he exited the garage, he was grateful that he brought the truck with him. The roads were all flooded and people not that many cars were on the road, so he was able to drive through the storm smoothly. As he was driving he he saw one small car parked on the side of the road, he noticed the driver was getting out of the car, due to the raincoat the driver had on he couldn't tell who the driver was, but he soon realized it was a female because the driver pulled out her purse and grabbed her phone.

He felt bad for the lady and being the kind and generous an that he was, especially toward the females he decided to help her. He parked his truck right in front of the car and grabbed his umbrella from the backseat.

He opened the door to his truck and immediately opened the umbrella and quickly got out of the car. Once he was out, he closed the door and walked over to the distraught female.

"Excuse miss, do you need any help" Sesshomaru yelled due to how hard the rain was pouring.

"Umm yeah, my car broke down and I'm having trouble reaching anybody" The female said as she looked at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe who it was, deep inside she screaming for joy. It was Sesshomaru, the man she had been secretly in love with since she began dating his younger brother Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru?" The female said.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said the females name. He couldn't believe it, right in front of him was the girl he had been secretly in love with since his brother began to date her. This is truly a small world because after the incident between Inuyasha and Kagome, he never thought he would see Kagome again.

"Oh My Kami, it really is you!" Kagome yelled as she jumped in the man arms, she truly was grateful for Sesshomaru not just for standing in front of her but for being a friend when she was in high school. Even though their age difference is a huge factor, Kagome doesn't care, she will always love this man and his kind heart.

"Come one you shouldn't be in this rain, let's get you home" Sesshomaru said as he returned her hug.

"Wait I don't want to leave my car here" Kagome said sadly.

"Alright let's call the tow truck" Sesshomaru said as the two began to walk toward his truck, he opened the door for Kagome and helped her climb inside, since the truck was pretty high up. Once she was inside and secure, Sesshomaru closed the door. After a couple of seconds he finally made it to his side. Once he was inside, he handed Kagome his cellphone, since apparently hers had already die. She immediately called the tow truck. She gave them the information but soon frowned when she heard the price.

"120 Dollars?" Kagome asked with a sad look on her face, Sesshomaru saw the look on her face and decided to help.

"I'll help you Kagome" Sesshomaru said quietly.

Kagome immediately smiled, Sesshomaru truly was a life-saver. One of the many reasons why Kagome adore this man. Kagome mouthed a "Thank you" before hanging up with the tow company.

"You know you didn't had to help. I have the money" Kagome said.

"I know Kagome, but I also know that times are rough right now and beside I wanted to help out" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well atleast let me repay then" Kagome said as she pulled out her wallet form her purse and began to pull out the money.

"If you want to repay me then have dinner with me tomorrow night" Sesshomaru said with a smile and Kagome immediately smiled back.

"Alright Sesshomaru you have a deal" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru was very grateful for her answer, in her three year absent Sesshomaru spent everyday thinking about her and how he wish he could've had her when he had a chance. Even though he had no idea what happen between Kagome and his brother, he was sure it was pretty bad considering she just disappeared from their lives. The hurt in her eyes was proof enough to inform him that Inuyasha truly did hurt her.

"So how is the family?" Sesshomaru asked as he broke the silence between the two.

"Their all good, still living in Kyoto though" Kagome said as she thought of her family, she surely did miss them.

"So its just you here then?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes Its just me and my cousin Kikyo living in the small manor in town. Although in some cases its just me since she is practically never home" Kagome said quietly.

"Are you ok with that, I mean Kikyo is still seeing Inuyasha you know?" Sesshomaru asked. The moment Inuyasha and Kagome broke up, Inuyasha ended up dating with Kikyo. Of course Sesshomaru had no clue why, Kagome was and still is way more beautiful than Kikyo is.

"Yea I got over that a long time ago" Kagome said quietly.

"If that is true why did you stop coming over to the mansion? my father and Izayoi still talk about you all the time, and Rin misses you so much" Sesshomaru said quietly. Deep down he wanted to say how much he missed her as well but he didn't want Kagome to feel uncomfortable.

"Aww they do. I didn't not know" Kagome said quietly.

"Yea doesn't Kikyo say anything to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Apparently from what she told me, Inuyasha blamed the break-up on me and apparently his parents hates me now for breaking up with him in the first place" Kagome said.

"Well Inuyasha did blame you for it but my parents knew better, they knew how much you loved him. Kagome my parents could never hate you, hell they hate Kikyo for taking your place in the dining table when we have our Sunday's dinner party" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome began to softly laugh, She really missed those Sunday's dinner party.

"So now I'm going to ask but you don't have to answer if you don't want to Kagome but what happen between you and Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome let out a deep sigh. "One day in college, I came home early because I wasn't feeling well. When I arrived, I saw Kikyo's car parked outside as well as Inuyasha. Not going to lie I was very happy to see his car there because that meant he wanted to take care of me. When I entered the house I heard noises coming from Kikyo's room, and I began to think the impossible. Kikyo always left her bedroom door open and her room was right next to mine, so when I finally climbed up the stairs, I saw Inuyasha and Kikyo fucking in her room" Kagome said not realizing that a tear rolled down her face.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe it what he heard, so Inuyasha hurt the poor girls heart and in the most disgusting way possible. No girl especially a girl like Kagome should ever deal with something like that. He reached over and placed both hands on both side of her cheek and with his thumbs, he dried her tears away.

"I'm so sorry Kagome and if I knew what that bastard did to you, I would of beat the shit out of him for ever breaking your heart" Sesshomaru said quietly, once her tears were dried out, he placed a kiss on her cheek. For him it felt natural.

"And you know what, Kikyo saw me at her doorway but she just continued to moan out his name in front of me, Inuyasha didn't see because his back was facing me. I would of thought that Kikyo would've stop but no, she was happy that I saw him. Before I left Kikyo asked if Inuyasha loved her and he said yes" Kagome said quietly.

"I promise Kagome, that no man will ever break your heart ever again. You are deserve only the best in life" Sesshomaru said softly with a smile on his face. Kagome smiled back.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.

"Anything for you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he returned the hug and buried his face into her neck, He deeply inhaled her scent, it was cherry blossom and Jasmine.

Finally the tow truck arrived and Kagome and Sesshomaru got out of the car to meet with the tow driver outside. After Sesshomaru gave him the money and the car was tied to the crane. The driver asked for the address.

"So where to folks?" The tow driver asked.

"20124 Toko Lane" Sesshomaru said to the driver. Kagome began to wonder why Sesshomaru gave his address and not ask for Kagome's instead.

"Alright folks" The tow driver said as he walked back to where the truck was at. Sesshomaru and Kagome walked to to his truck and Sesshomaru helped her inside. Once he reached the other side, Sesshomaru climbed back in.

"Why did you give him your address?" Kagome asked.

"I don't want you home alone tonight, especially since Inuyasha told us he will be sleeping at your place with Kikyo tonight" Sesshomaru said as he turned on his car and began to drive toward his place.

"Oh well thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

!

!

!

!

The couple and the tow driver finally made it to Sesshomaru's Mansion. The rain had finally stopped and Kagome was very happy about it. Once the tow driver placed Kagome's car next to Sesshomaru's truck, the tow driver left, leaving the Sesshomaru and Kagome alone.

"Let's park the car in the garage" Sesshomaru said and Kagome pulled out her keys.

"Alright" Kagome said as she climbed inside the driver side and Sesshomaru got climb inside his truck, waiting for Kagome. Kagome placed the keys in the ignition and tried to turn on the car. Sadly though the car continued to stall.

"What happen?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know, it won't turn on" Kagome said as she slowly began to panic. She did not have enough money to take the car to the mechanic

"Ok let's not panic, we can take the car to the mechanic tomorrow" Sesshomaru suggested.

"I can't afford a mechanic Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Don't worry I'll pay for all of your expenses" Sesshomaru said as he gave the girl a hug.

"You are too good for your own good, you know that Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she gave the man a hug.

"I know and if you want to repay me then join me on Sunday at my parents place" Sesshomaru said.

"You know if people start seeing each other, they are going to think that we are a couple" Kagome said playfully.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No I guess not" Kagome said.

"Well come on in, let's get you dried up" Sesshomaru said and he and Kagome walked to the Mansion. Once Kagome was inside she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. It had a Victorian type style to it and the chandelier that was hanging on the ceiling was made of real diamonds and rubies. Kagome forgot how loaded the Taisho family were. After all Kagome was pretty sure that Kikyo gets help from Inuyasha to help them pay for their place since Kagome was the only one to work between the two.

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she continued to stare at the place.

"You like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Like? I love it, I can't believe you live here you lucky dog" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at her comment. If only Kagome knew the truth about how it can get lonely in here.

"That may be true but when its just Rin and I it can get pretty lonely here" Sesshomaru said as he ushered Kagome to follow him up the stairs and to his bedroom. When they finally reached his room, Kagome noticed how clean his room was, she was sure that he had a maid or something considering how busy he is. Sesshomaru walked over to one of his drawers and pulled out a white tshirt and a pair of boxers briefs.

"I know its not much but its the best I could do. I'll be down stairs if you need anything, the bathroom is right there" Sesshomaru said as he pointed where his bathroom was at.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I really appreciate this" Kagome said as she walked over to his bathroom. Once she was inside, Sesshomaru finally got the courage to walk back down stairs. throughtout the whole time, Sesshomaru was fighting the urge to climb back upstairs and breakdown his bathroom door and claim Kagome right then and there. Kami he really wanted to claim that beautiful female as his.

Sesshomaru finally made it downstairs, he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. He placed the wine bottle in a bucket of ice, to keep it from warming up. He placed the items on the coffee table in front of the couch. He turned off all the lights and turned on all of the candles that was in the living room. Sure it was a bit too romantic but Sesshomaru did say that Kagome deserve the best.

After twenty minutes Kagome was finally walking downstairs. She couldn't believe what Sesshomaru did.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome began to call his name as she finally made it downstairs.

"Over here Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he got off the love couch he was sitting on.

"I know its a little too much but I think we deserve to celebrate" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where Kagome was standing, he placed her hand on his arm and escorted her to the love couch. Kagome began to hear the music playing in the background. This was quite possibly the sweetest thing that anybody has ever done for her.

"So what are we celebrating?" Kagome asked as she took her seat. Sesshomaru began to pour the wine into both glasses, once he was done he handed Kagome a glass. Sesshomaru finally sat down next to Kagome and grabbed his glass.

"We will be celebrating a beautiful reunion. So cheers to how small this world really is" Sesshomaru said as he lifted his glass and both of them cheered.

"Cheers" Kagome said quietly before taking a sip of her drink.

"So Kagome, you're a smart girl, I'm curious to know what you have been doing since we last seen each other?" Sesshomaru asked after taking a sip of drink.

Kagome placed her glass on the table. "Well life has been good, After finishing college I have been working at a music studio and a few times durring the week, I give kids singing lessons"

"I bet you are happy about that, You always did love music" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes music and kids are my passion" Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

"So what about you? I've noticed that Demonic is still open which I don't know how you can juggle working at your father's company and owning the club" Kagome said.

"Well it's not easy that's for sure, but I love doing both. I love helping my father as well as working in the club" Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"That's good" Kagome said.

"So are you seeing anybody Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. Deep down he wanted to know the truth before he gets himself into trouble.

"Nope I'm living the single life" Kagome said and Sesshomaru's heart began to race. Although he wasn't sure why this beautiful girl was single.

"What about you Sesshomaru" Kagome asked.

"Nope I'm single as well. After Rin came into my life 5 years ago, I wanted to make sure that the love of my life was somebody that could accept Rin into their life as well" Sesshomaru said truthfully.

"Aww Sesshomaru, Rin doesn't know just how lucky she really is" Kagome said.

Kagome will never forget the day she first laid eyes on Rin five years ago. Sesshomaru ended up adopting her because her parents that he worked with in his father company ended up passing away just a week after Rin was born. They both died in a car crash. Her parents were really good friends with Sesshomaru.

"Ooooo I love this song" Kagome said as she walked over to where the stereo was at and turned up the volume. The song Mirror by Justin Timberlake began to play.

Aren't you somethin' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

Kagome began to sway her hips as she began to dance to the music. Sesshomaru ended up stretching out his legs. The show that Kagome was giving him was very hypnotic.

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

"Dance with me Sessh" Kagome said as she continued to sway her hip. Sesshomaru just couldn't say no to her so he got and walked to where Kagome was dancing at. He placed both of his hands on both side to her hips and began to sway with her to the music.

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you somethin', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

Sesshomaru turned Kagome around, her back was now leaning against his chest as her ass was grinding up against his crotch. At this point all Sesshomaru wanted to do was take Kagome to his bed.

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Kagome turned back around and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Being in his arms felt like a dream for Kagome, a dream she did not want to wake up from. Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his forehead on hers.

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you lookin' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Comin' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

For the first time in his life, Sesshomaru was truly happy and the girl in his arms was somebody he never want to lose again. Kagome brings out this feeling that is hard to explain. With Kagome, Sesshomaru feel love and happiness.

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

Sesshomaru couldn't hold it any longer, He slammed his lips on Kagome's and began to kiss her passionally. Luckily for him, Kagome was kissing him back. He lifted Kagome off the ground and instantly Kagome wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. As they continued to kiss, Sesshomaru began walking toward his room upstairs. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss for much needed air.

"Let's go to bed" Sesshomaru said huskily and Kagome just nodded her head in agreement before slamming her lips on his once again. She wanted this so badly, she wanted to know what it feels like to be loved by Sesshomaru.

The couple finally made it to the bedroom and Sesshomaru placed Kagome softly on the bed. He climbed on top of her and continued to kiss her lips. He placed his hand on her stomach as he slowly began to lift her shirt to expose her flat and toned stomach. He finally stopped kissing her on the lips and went directly for her toned stomach, he laid soft kisses all over her stomach. Being here with Sesshomaru felt like heaven for Kagome. Sesshomaru finally stopped kissing her stomach and slightly lifted his head up to look at Kagome, with a smile he asked the question he had been dying to asked since he first laid eyes on her.

"Will you be my baby Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes" Kagome said as she sat up and kissed Sesshomaru softly on the lips. Sesshomaru's heart began to soar, finally the girl of his dreams is finally his and he was going to make sure that Kagome never leaves his life again.

"As much as I want to lay here and make love to you all night, right now it is not the best time" Sesshomaru said softly against her lips.

"Aww" Kagome said with a pout.

"I promise you, when the time comes it will be a night you will never forget" Sesshomaru said as he got up and immediately began to undress for the night. At night he usually slept naked but since Kagome was here, he decided not to push it. So he left his briefs on.

Kagome couldn't help but admire the man's body. She still can't believe that Sesshomaru asked her to be his girl. Finally Kagome had the courage to slip under the covers and waited patiently for Sesshomaru to climb in with her.

Finally Sesshomaru climbed in and laid beside her. Kagome gave Sesshomaru one last smile.

"Thank you so much Sessh" Kagome said

"Anything for you baby" Sesshomaru said quietly as place one last kiss on her forehead.

"Now sleep, we have a long day tomorrow" Sesshomaru said and Kagome nodded her head in agreement and closed her eyes. Soon after that Kagome and Sesshomaru were fast asleep, dreaming about their future together.


	2. Spending The Day With My Taisho

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine

!

!

!

!

Chapter 2: Spending The Day With My Taisho

It was 8am and Kagome was beginning to slowly wake up. Memories of last night came crashing in for Kagome and she still couldn't believe it wasn't a dream. For once in a very long time Kagome was finally happy. She slowly crawled out of bed so she wouldn't wake up Sesshomaru. Once she was out, she walked over to the window and took a peek outside. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Today will definitely be a beautiful day. Deciding that it was time to check on her phone, she walked over to where her purse was laying and pulled out her cellphone, she noticed she received several text message and missed calls from Sango last night. Kagome decided to call her friend, so she walked out of the room and into the hallway and quickly dialed her number.

"Moshi moshi" Sango said through the phone.

"Hey Sango its me" Kagome said.

"Kagome where have you been? I was about to call in a search party for you" Sango said relieved.

"Don't worry about me Sango, I'm fine. Listen you are not going to believe this, guess who I ran into last night?" Kagome asked.

"Umm I don't know but it better be some gorgeous guy" Sango said playfully. "No offense girl but we have got to find some hot guy for you".

"Well you don't have to anymore because I am with Sesshomaru right now" Kagome said happily.

"Get out! Are you serious!?" Sango practically yelled.

"I'm serious, I spend the night at his place last night" Kagome said.

"Please tell me you are no longer a virgin?" Sango asked.

"Ha ha very funny Sango. But listen I have to get going, I don't want Sesshomaru to wake up and find me missing from his bed" Kagome said.

"You guys even slept together awesome! Alright but you better give me some juicy details later" Sango said.

"Don't worry I will, bye girly" Kagome said.

"Bye sweetie have fun" Sango said playfully and the girls hang up the their cells. Deciding it was time to crawl back into bed with Sesshomaru, Kagome walked quietly back to the room. She noticed that Sesshomaru was still asleep. Kagome crawled back into bed and laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest, not knowing that Sesshomaru had been up for quite a bit.

"So hows Sango?" Sesshomaru said quietly as he wrapped her arms around Kagome's body.

"Aww I woke you up. I'm sorry" Kagome said.

"Don't worry I've been up for quite a while now" Sesshomaru said as he finally opened his eyes and looked over to where Kagome was laying at.

"Well Good morning" Kagome said

"Good Morning baby" Sesshomaru said quietly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well Sango is still the same old Sango" Kagome said

"I remember you two were practically joined at the hip when you two were in high school" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea she is my sister from another mother" Kagome said as she giggle softly. She noticed that Sesshomaru was staring at her very intently and she was beginning to wonder what the demon was thinking about.

"Yes?" Kagome said with a smile.

"Kiss me" Sesshomaru said huskily and Kagome could of sworn she felt her legs turn to jello. She leaned forward and gave Sesshomaru a kiss on his lips. Sesshomaru began to nibble on her bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Kagome gave in and slowly opened her mouth and immediately felt Sesshomaru inside her. God this man knows how to kiss. Sesshomaru rolled himself over Kagome, so now he was on top and Kagome had her legs wrapped around his waist. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss allowing Kagome to breathe.

"You know if we keep going, I might just end up fucking you right now" Sesshomaru said as he placed a soft chaste kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Would that really be a bad thing?" Kagome asked.

"Yes especially since we have a few things we need to take care of today" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome another kiss on her lips before getting up.

"Aww you're no fun" Kagome said as she lifted her arms up so that Sesshomaru could help her up.

"Yea I know I am bad man" Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome up from the bed, once she was standing up beside him, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"A very sexy bad man" Kagome said playfully.

"You know it" Sesshomaru said as he groped her ass with both hands. He lower his lips and placed them onto hers.

Sesshomaru began to kiss her passionately on the lips, Kagome opened her mouth eagerly for him and Sesshomaru thrusted his tongue inside of Kagome's mouth. After another round of kissing and tasting each other, Sesshomaru finally pulled away.

"Now why don't you start get ready and I'll call the families mechanic" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright baby" Kagome said as she pulled away from his embrace and walked over to where her clothes was at. The moment she bent over to pick them up off the floor, she felt Sesshomaru tap her ass.

"Kami I love that ass" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Perv" Kagome said as she walked over to the bathroom.

"You bring it out of me baby" Sesshomaru said before Kagome closed the bathroom door. He finally left the room and decided to call on Kyo, the families mechanic.

"Hey Kyo its Sesshomaru, Listen I'm going to need a favor, do you think can come by and look at a car for me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea sure no problem" Kyo said.

"Also you might want to bring the truck as well, we're having problems starting it up" Sesshomaru said.

"Not a problem, anything else you might need?" Kyo asked.

"No that's it, Thank you Kyo" Sesshomaru said.

"You're welcome Mr. taisho. See you soon" Kyo said before hanging up the phone. Once Sesshomaru was done with the call, he saw Kagome walking up to him, even though she was wearing the same clothes she had on yesterday, she still looked beautiful and she was finally his, he no longer has to hide his feeling from her, and he was very happy about that.

"Everything ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes the mechanic will be here shortly so for now I guess we just have to wait. Would you like some coffee" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes please" Kagome said and the two walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Kagome sat down at the dining table while Sesshomaru was standing next to the coffee maker. He placed the amount needed and waited for the coffee to be brewed.

"So you still love your coffee black?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes please" Kagome said as she got off and walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing. After a few minutes the coffee was ready, Sesshomaru grabbed two mugs and poured each of them a cup. The two remained silent and they drank the coffee. After twenty minutes of drinking in silence, they were both finally done. After they cleaned up the kitchen, they heard a knock at the door.

"Should be the mechanic" Sesshomaru said as he placed his arm around Kagome waist as they walked over to the front door. Once Sesshomaru opened the door he saw Kyo standing outside.

"Kyo my man, how are you today?" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm doing good Sir how are you?" Kyo asked.

"Its a beautiful day, got a beautiful woman beside me. Everything is perfect" Sesshomaru said as he placed his arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"That's good Sir" Kyo said.

"Listen I'm so sorry for you calling you today, I know weekends are your days off but you're the only one I trust Kyo" Sesshomaru said as he closed the door behind him and the trio began walk over to Kagome's car.

"Don't worry about Sir. I was bored anyway and my wife has been driving me nuts all morning" Kyo said as he chuckled softly. Once they reached Kagome's car, Kagome pulled out her keys to unlock the door.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Kyo asked.

"I'm having trouble starting my car and I think it has to do with the fact that I was stuck in the middle of storm last night" Kagome said.

"Hmm ok, well I tell you what. Why don't we hook the car up to the truck and I can take it over to the shop at least there I can take a closer look at it" Kyo said.

"Yes that would be great" Kagome said.

"Alright let's get started then" Kyo said as he walked over to his truck so that he could park closer to Kagome's car.

Thankfully for Kyo he brought with him the companies tow truck, so he parked the truck in front of Kagome, Once Kagome's car was all tied up to the tow truck, the group was ready to leave and head out to the shop.

"Alright I will see you guys there" Kyo said as he got in the truck and left the property.

"Alright let's go baby" Sesshomaru said. Kagome just nodded her head as she went inside to grab her purse, once she got everything she needed she followed Sesshomaru outside as he made sure that everything was lock and secure. Once he locked the front door, the couple walked over to where he had truck at. Sesshomaru helped Kagome climb in and by the time Kagome secured her seat belt was when Sesshomaru climbed in on the driver side.

"Everything is going to be ok baby" Sesshomaru said as he tried his best to reassure Kagome.

"I know Sessh" Kagome said softly.

Sesshomaru intertwined his hands with Kagome, Kagome gave him smile. Finally Sesshomaru turned on the car and the two drove to the mechanic shop, throughtout the whole ride, Sesshomaru did not let go of her hand, something that Kagome was very grateful about. Knowing that Sesshomaru will never abandon her even through the worst. After twenty minutes of driving, the couple finally made it to the shop where they say Kyo and a group of men inspecting her car. Kyo saw them pull up, so he walked over to where Sesshomaru parked his truck. He waited until they were out of the truck to give them the news.

"Alright I can tell you this much, due to the storm your engine was flooded" Kyo said.

Kagome groaned, she knew he was going to give her bad news.

"Is it repairable?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The only we can repair it is if we put in a new engine" Kyo said.

"And how much would that be?" Kagome asked.

"With the new engine and installing it in the car it would be around 4000 dollars" Kyo said.

Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"So what's it going to be?" Kyo asked.

"Place in the order for the engine Kyo, i'll pay for the expenses" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was very relieved that Sesshomaru decided to pay for the expenses because if didn't then Kagome would of been carless.

"Alright then" Kyo said as he left the couple and walked inside the shop to place in the order.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I mean that is a lot of money" Kagome said.

"And what? have you carless babe. I'm not going to allow my girlfriend to be carless, especially if its something that I can help with" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok well let me..." Kagome said but stopped when Sesshomaru placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't you dare say 'let me repay you back', you are mine now Kagome, that right there is all I need right now ok?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome just nodded her head in agreement. Kyo walked back outside to where the couple was at.

"Alright folks, the engine should be here in a couple of days and with the installation will take another few days, so the car should be ready in a week or two" Kyo said and the couple just nodded their heads.

"Is there anything else you need?" Kyo asked.

"No that's it. Thank you Kyo" Sesshomaru said.

"Not a problem Sir" Kyo said before leaving the two and heading off to work.

"Why don't I take you home, so you can clean up. Then you and I can have a nice early lunch together, I can even invite Rin if you like?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea that sounds like a good idea" Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru took her hand and lead them to his truck, where they headed off to Kagome's place.

!

!

!

!

"Great Kikyo is not here" Kagome said as she climb out of the truck and headed straight toward the front door with Sesshomaru right behind her. Once Kagome unlocked the front door, Sesshomaru was immediately hit with Kagome's scent.

"Please make yourself at home, I'll only be gone for a few" Kagome said before climbing upstairs, leaving Sesshomaru all alone in the living room. He noticed that Kagome had picture frames everywhere. Some of her family and some of her friends. In the back wall Sesshomaru saw a 8x10 picture frame of Kagome and her two best friends Sango and Ayame. They were standing in front of a white background and each of them had on a black mini dress. Kagome was standing on the right, with Sango in the middle and Ayame on the left. All in all it was beautiful portrait, something that he wants to do with her in the future.

"Ok I'm ready" Kagome said as she finally arrived downstairs. she was wearing a light blue summer dress with a pair of white flats, her hair was down with a white flower tied behind her ear. Even with no make-up on, Kagome still looked beautiful.

"You look gorgeous baby" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where Kagome was standing and lightly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you" Kagome said with a smile. The couple left the house and headed straight toward Sesshomaru's car, he had the door open for Kagome and once she was in, he closed her and walked over to his. Once he was inside and secure, he turned the car and left Kagome's place.

"So where is Rin anyway?" Kagome asked.

"She is with my parents, she loves hanging out with her big poppa" Sesshomaru said and Kagome laughed" When Kagome was young she used to call Inutoga big poppa, since he was practically the only father she ever knew since her father died when she was young.

"Aww I can't wait to see them. Do you think they will still welcome me to their house after all this year?" Kagome asked.

"I'm sure they will, beside they still have pictures of you all over the mansion. My father and Izayoi still love you very much" Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand and brought them over to his face and lightly placed a kiss on it.

After driving for about thirty minutes, they finally made it to the Taisho Mansion. Once Kagome got out of the car, her body began to shake. It's been three long years since she's been here and she wasn't sure how the family will react to her arrival, she just hope they wouldn't kick her out.

"It's going to be okay Kagome, you'll see" Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and intertwined it with his.

"Ok" Kagome said softly. The couple finally made it to the front door, after Sesshomaru knocked on the door they heard someone say "coming".

"Welcome " The house maid Laia said.

"Good Day Laia" Sesshomaru said as he and Kagome entered the mansion. Everything still looked the same for Kagome, the only thing different was seeing Portraits all around.

"Your family are all in the garden, playing with miss Rin" Laia said.

"Thank you Laia, you may continue on with your work, I'll escort us there" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Sir" Laia said with a bow and continued on working.

"Shall we Kagome?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome

"Yes We shall" Kagome said with a smile and the two headed out to the garden. Once they made it to the garden, Kagome saw little Rin playing with her grandparents. Her grandparents didn't see them walk in because they had their backs turned on them.

"Daddy!" A five year old Rin screamed and ran straight toward Sesshomaru. Inutoga and Izayoi both turned around due to Rin sudden outburst and couldn't believe what they saw. Their son Sesshomaru with Kagome.

Sesshomaru immediately picked up Rin. "So how is my little girl doing today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm fine daddy" Rin said with a big smile.

"That's good to hear sweetie" Sesshomaru said as he gave the girl a hug before putting her down on the floor.

"My I never thought I would ever see you again Kagome" Inutoga said as he walked up up to them with Izayoi by his side.

"Hello Mr. Taisho" Kagome said as she waited for the worst.

"What happen to big poppa Kagome? I used to love it when you called me that" Inutoga said with a smile as he opened his arms wide for Kagome.

All Kagome could do was cry tears of joy as she ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you guys, please forgive me?" Kagome said as she gave Inutoga a hug.

"Of course we forgive you Kagome, after what happen to you and my son, I knew you would stop coming to avoid seeing him" Izayoi said.

"I know but that is not an excuse, you guys were always so kind to me" Kagome said as she let go of Inutoga's embrace and gave Izayoi a hug.

"The important thing is that you are here now my dear. Although I am shocked to see you with Sesshomaru" Inutoga said.

"Yes well Kagome got caught in the storm last night and luckily for me I was driving down that same road she was on and helped her out" Sesshomaru said.

"Well good for you my boy. I taught you well" Inutoga said.

"Well I hate to break up this beautiful reunion but I promise Kagome invited Kagome to have lunch with Rin and I" Sesshomaru.

"Yes of course" Izayoi said.

"But please come have dinner with us tomorrow Kagome" Inutoga said.

"Oh don't worry father, I assure you that Kagome will be here tomorrow as well as every sunday" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome 's waist.

"Wonderful" Inutoga said" Izayoi and Inutoga both noticed the small gesture that Sesshomaru did and they both had huge grins on their face.

"Now if you excuse me we must be going. Let's go Rin" Sesshomaru said as he left

"Ok daddy" Rin said as she followed her father.

"Goodbye everyone" Kagome said as she waved the couple goodbye before turning around and following Sesshomaru back to the car.

Once everyone was gone Inutoga turned to face Izayoi with a big smile on his face.

"I always knew those two would get together" Inutoga said.

"Yes so much more cuter seeing Kagome with him than with Inuyasha" Izayoi said.

"Yes. Now love let's go have lunch" Inutoga said and the two headed straight toward the kitchen.

!

!

!

!

"See! I told you that they would of been happy to see you" Sesshomaru said as the little trio arrived at Nikki's.

Nikki's was very a small café in Tokyo, since they were going to have dinner later tonight Sesshomaru didn't want to go to someplace extravagant, that was for later tonight.

"Yes I guess so" Kagome said.

"Come on you two, let's go have some lunch" Sesshomaru said as he climbed out of the truck. He opened the door for Rin and helped her climb out. Kagome climbed out as well. The little trio began to walked toward the café. With Rin and Kagome holding to each of his hands, Sesshomaru was one happy demon. He finally has his two favorite girls with him. They walked in the café and went straight toward the line to place their orders, once they were done with that, they walked over to one of the empty booths and sat down. With Rin sitting next to Sesshomaru and Kagome sitting in front of him. Rin was occupied with her little coloring book leaving the couple alone to talk with themselves,

"I aways knew that Rin would forget about me, She was only two when I left" Kagome said as she looked over to the small child.

"I'm sure within time, she will grow to love you" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand over Kagome's.

"Yes I hope so" Kagome said with a smile.

After twenty minutes of waiting for their meals, it finally came. Kagome ordered a chicken Caesar salad, Sesshomaru ordered a spicy chicken sandwich with fries as well as ordering Rin a small place of chicken nuggets and fries. They each had a glass of water with their order.

The little family remained quiet while they enjoy their meal. It was a very peaceful lunch, something that Kagome loved. After fifteen minutes of eating their lunch, they decided that it was time to go. Sesshomaru paid for the meal and the little family finally left the café and headed straight toward Kagome's place. They made it back to her place in less then ten minutes. Sesshomaru parked his car and turned around to face Rin.

"Alright Rin say bye to the pretty lady" Sesshomaru said to her.

"Bye Gome" Rin said as she waved Kagome goodbye.

"Bye sweetie" Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright sweetie stay here, I'm going to walk Kagome to her door" Sesshomaru said.

Ok daddy" Rin said.

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome climbed out of his truck and headed straight to her house. Once they made it to her door, Kagome unlocked it and let herself in.

"Thank you Sesshomaru, I had a lovely time" Kagome said with a smile as she faced him.

"I'm glad baby, so I'll pick you up at 7pm?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes sounds good to me" Kagome said.

"Good, so I'll see you later then" Sesshomaru said as he leaned forward and gave Kagome a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

"K bye Sessh" Kagome said.

"Bye baby" Sesshomaru said as he left Kagome and headed straight toward his car. Once he was gone that was when Kagome closed her door. She let out a deep sigh and decided to call on Sango.

"Moshi moshi" Sango said through the phone.

"Hey sweetie its me" Kagome said.

"My Kami Kagome finally! Do you know how long I have been waiting for you to call me?" Sango asked.

"Yea I know but it has been a busy morning for me" Kagome said.

"Hehe I bet, do tell" Sango said.

"Well let me tell you about last night. My car broke down in the middle of the freaking storm" Kagome said.

"Aww sweetie is everything ok?" Sango asked.

"Yea I'm fine but I'm going have to get a new engine for my car. Apparently my old one got flooded on the storm" Kagome said.

"Oh shit sweetie" Sango said.

"Yea but lucky for me , Sesshomaru saved me last night and he his planning on paying for all the repairs" Kagome said with a smile.

"That's great Kagome! So what is going to happen between you and the hot dog demon?" Sango asked.

"Well he asked me to be his girl" Kagome said and Sango began to cheer.

"Yay! You know you two always did cute together" Sango said.

"Yea I know" Kagome said sadly.

"Hey whats wrong?" Sango asked.

"I don't know if I should though I mean the man is 32 and I'm only 22 plus now I'm going have to see Inuyasha again" Kagome said.

"Forget about the age difference sweetie, age is nothing but a number. As for Inuyasha, just a kick his ass if he gives you such a hard time" Sango said.

"Yea I know but I don't know if I can, I didn't even do anything to him when I found him fucking my cousin" Kagome said.

"Yea I always wonder why you didn't. You were always such an outspoken girl that never took any bullshit from anybody" Sango said.

"I was shocked Sango. I couldn't even think. I just ran away like a coward" Kagome said.

"Well now you are with Sesshomaru and if he is the same Sesshomaru that I knew when we were in high school than I know he won't hurt you. The look he gave you in the past was proof enough" Sango said.

"Really, how come I never saw it?" Kagome asked.

"Because you were so headstrong over Inuyasha" Sango said.

"Well no more, Now I am with Sesshomaru and if Inuyasha or anybody else doesn't like that than they can kiss my little ass" Kagome said proudly.

"Atta girl, be strong!" Sango said.

"Well right now I want some sleep, plus I want some rest before I meet up with Sesshomaru later for dinner" Kagome said.

"Yummy. Atleast he is doing more than what Inuyasha ever did, I mean that man hardly ever spoiled you" Sango said.

"Yea but we were young Sango" Kagome said.

"Kaggs Stop defending him. Anyway i'm going to let you go so you can dream about that hot and sexy dog demon" Sango said.

"Whatever Sango" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"What you know I'm right. The man is hot and all yours, I'm jealous" Sango said as she pretended to be upset.

"Bye Sango" Kagome said.

" Bye sweetie, have fun" Sango said and both girls hung up.

Kagome looked at the clock and it was already 2 in the afternoon. Since she had nothing to do, she decided to take a little nap before she needed to get ready. She walked to her bedroom and sat on her bed. She set her alarm clock to ring at 5 so that left her two hours to get ready. Once she was done, she laid down on her bed and feel asleep, dreaming about her dog demon.

!

!

!

5pm finally came and Kagome was slowly rising from her bed. Once she was fully awaked she got up, she quickly got off the bed and walked over to her closet. She knew exactly what she wanted to wear. She pulled out a long white strapless dress and a pair of white heels. Once she placed the items on her bed, she walked over to underwear drawer and pulled out a white strapless bra and matching thong. She grabbed her robe and headed straight to the shower.

After twenty minutes of being in the shower to wash her hair and her body, she finally climbed out. She dried herself off and soon after she put her bra and underwear on. She quickly blow dried her hair creating natural curls in her hair. Once she was done, she applied hair spray so that her curls would stay intact. She lightly applied her make up. A little of blush with a light pink eyeshadow. She also applied a little black eyeliner, making her eyes pop out. She applied masacra and finished off with a little lipgloss.

It was 6:45pm when Kagome was finally finished up in the bathroom. She walked over to her room and slipped on her dress and heels. She grabbed her white handbag and cellphone and finally left her room. As she was walking downstairs she heard Kikyo at the bottom of the stairs.

"And where the hell are you going" Kikyo asked.

"It's none of you damn business Kikyo" Kagome said.

"Oh please you're going on a date aren't you?" Kikyo said.

"Like I said Kikyo, its none of your damn business" Kagome and Kikyo began to laugh.

"Who the hell would want to go on a date with you, Its obvious that I'm the prettiest out of the two, Hell even Inuyasha said so" Kikyo said.

"You know what Kikyo I have put up with your shit for 3 damn years. The sad part is that I forgave for sleeping with my now ex-boyfriend. Can't we just get along for fuck sake?" Kagome said.

"Why would I want to be friends with you? If it weren't for me, you would of lost this house a long time ago" Kikyo said.

"Kikyo do you have someone else to bother, preferably one of your ex" Kagome said.

"Nope beside I want to bother you my little ugly ass cousin" Kikyo said with a smirk. Kagome just rolled her eyes, she stopped caring what her older cousin thought of her anyway.

Finally the doorbell rang and Kagome walked over to the door.

"Ha I can't wait to see your date, I bet he is uglier than you" Kikyo said as she began to laugh but soon stopped when Kagome opened the door and revealed Sesshomaru standing there.

"Hello baby, you ready?" Sesshomaru said as he noticed Kikyo's mouth wide open. He couldn't help but smirk at how pathetic she looked.

"Yes" Kagome said with a smile. Kami she was so happy to see him.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, please don't make a mess Kikyo" Kagome said as she turned around and smirked at Kikyo. Kikyo still couldn't believe that Kagome is dating Sesshomaru, the richest brother, the money that Inuyasha made was nothing compared to Sesshomaru. Also Sesshomaru was the brother that Kikyo wanted in the first place and she did not like the idea that her cousin snatched him first. Somebody was going to pay.

"Oh by the way Kikyo, Kagome is way more beautiful than you can ever be, atleast she has class, whereas you are the city whore" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru, you know that fucking me was the best" Kikyo said with a smirk. Hoping that Kagome would be upset with that comment.

Sesshomaru growled. How dare she say that when they never even slept together.

"Let's just go Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she ushered Sesshomaru out the door. The couple walked over to where Sesshomaru parked his 2014 BMW I8.

"Oooo we are riding in style" Kagome said as she began to giggle.

"Only for you baby" Sesshomaru said as he winked at Kagome.

When Kagome opened her side of the door, she saw a huge panda bear siting on her seat, and he was holding a two dozen bouquet of roses.

"Oh my Kami! this is beautiful" Kagome said as she picked up the bear and roses and sat on her seat.

"You like it baby?" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

"Yes baby I love it, thank you" Kagome said as she gave Sesshomaru a hug.

"Only for you baby" Sesshomaru said as he leaned forward and Kissed Kagome passionately on the lips. Sesshomaru pulled away slowly, but their lips remained touching as he whispered to her.

"Don't listen to Kikyo, she was lying" Sesshomaru said softly.

"I know, beside she had the tendency of bringing her victims home. I guess she was trying to make me jealous.

"Well Kagome, you don't have to be jealous with her. You are way more beautiful than she could ever be" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru started his car and drove out of her driveway and headed straight for Shikon. The most extravagant and most expensive restaurant in Tokyo. Kagome only deserve the best and he was going to show her just how special she really is.

!

!

!

!

The couple finally made it to Shikon and Kagome couldn't believe it. She always wanted to eat here but sadly the place was way too expensive for her budget. She was happy on the inside that she was finally here.

"Really Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as they got out of the car.

"Yes really baby" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The two headed straight toward the entrance of the restaurant. Once they made it inside, the hostess greeted them.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho" The hostess said with a smile.

"Good evening Miss, table two and I would love to have a view as well" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Sir, we received your reservation earlier and we gave you the best in the house, please follow me" The hostess said.

"Thank you" Sesshomaru said and the two began to follow the hostess all the way to the back of the restaurant. Only the best of the best sat here and Sesshomaru Taisho was no exception.

"Here you go Sir and Miss, Lexi your waiter will be with you shortly" The hostess said before leaving the two alone. Kagome couldn't believe it, the view was the most beautiful she has ever seen. A view of the city as well as mount Fiji behind it. The Tokyo Tower was shining bright as usual.

"This is beautiful" Kagome said softly.

"Yes it is" Sesshomaru as he looked at her.

"You're not even looking at the view" Kagome said.

"I don't have to, The most beautiful view is right in front of me" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly. Even though the lights were dimmed, Sesshomaru still saw the blushed that formed on Kagome's cheeks.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho, Miss" The waiter Lexi said as she placed the napkins and the utensils on the table.

"What would you like to drink" Lexi said.

"Let's have your best sake" Sesshomaru said.

"I would also like a glass of water as well" Kagome said.

"Not a problem, I'll be right back with your drinks" And with that being said Lexi left the couple.

Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Kagome's and smiled.

"What are you thinking of baby?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just thinking how lucky I feel to be here and with you of all people" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"And its only going to get better as the time goes by, you'll see" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I hope so Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Not hope, it will get better baby. I'm not here to hurt you, I want to protect you and be with you but most of all I want to love you unconditionally" Sesshomaru said seriously.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome said as tears began to form in her eyes. Soon after that Lexi should up with their drinks.

"Here you go, A glass of water for the lovely lady and for you Sir we have the Kasumidake. The best sake in town" Lexi said.

"Excellent" Sesshomaru said to the waiter.

"Have you figured out what you would like to eat?" Lexi said.

"Yes I'll the grilled chicken on the bed of rice with steamed vegetables" Kagome said.

"And I'll have the steak sirloin rare with the steamed rice and vegetables" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright, your meal will be out shortly" Lexi said as she grabbed the menus and left the couple alone.

"Thank you once again Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"For what" Sesshomaru asked.

"For everything you have done for me so far, I can't thank you enough especially when you decided to help out with my car. I don't know what I would of done without" Kagome said.

"Looks Kagome, all those stuff I did for you, it wasn't because I had to do it, it was because I wanted to do. When I first saw you last night, I couldn't believe my eyes. You were finally back in my life. I know that I am ten years older than you, but you have always been a special person in my life and I think last night was meant to happen. The Kamis brought you back to my life for a reason and I'm going to show that reason. I don't want to see you suffer ever again" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't believe it, Sesshomaru practically said I love you to her and she couldn't hold back her tears.

"Oh Sesshomaru" Kagome said trying to hold back the tears from falling. Lucky for her she had waterproof mascara and eye-liner.

"Hey none of that" Sesshomaru said as he notice a tear rolling down her face. With his dumb, he wiped the tear away.

"Why do you have to be so wonderful Sesshomaru?" Kagome said softly.

"I told you, you bring out of me" Sesshomaru said as smiled softly.

That comment made Kagome's heart skip a beat. When she was dating Inuyasha, he never treated her the way that Sesshomaru does. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were two completely different people. Inuyasha was rough and at times he was yelling at everybody that ever came across him. She even caught him bullying all the younger kids when they were in High school. Sesshomaru was kind and respectful. He was extremely intelligent and at a young age he knew what he wanted and how to achieved that goal. Inuyasha did a lot of goofing around.

After twenty minutes of talking among themselves, their food finally arrived and it smelled delicious. The two remained silent while eating their meals. Something that they both enjoy doing. After they finished their meal and Sesshomaru finally got the bill, it was when Kagome finally spoke.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to go freshen up" Kagome said as she got off her chair.

"Yes babe of course" Sesshomaru said with a smile.

Kagome headed straight toward to the little girls room where she quickly used the bathroom, after she was done she quickly washed and dried her hands. As she was about ready to leave, she saw a group of girls walk in and one of them was Kikyo.

"Well there's my little cousin, I was wondering where you were at" Kikyo said with a smirked.

"Fuck off Kikyo, I don't have time to play your little mind games" Kagome said as she glared at her cousin.

"Oh don't worry this is going to be quick" Kikyo said as she stepped closer to Kagome.

"I'm going to let you play with Sesshomaru for a little bit, but mark my words in a few weeks Sesshomaru is going to get tired of messing around with a child and once he is through, he'll come running to me. In the end I will have the richest brother and you'll have nothing but a memory" Kikyo said as she glared at her cousin.

At this point, Kagome shoved Kikyo out of the way and quickly ran out of the bathroom. She was so upset with Kikyo's word that she didn't even realized she bumped into Sesshomaru.

"Oh I'm sorry" Kagome said as she tried to wipe the tears away. Kikyo always did take her joy away from her.

"I saw Kikyo walk in the restroom and I wanted to make sure you were ok" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm fine" Kagome said as she looked down on the floor.

"Don't let her words bother you, I told you already I don't want to hurt but to only love and take care of you" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome only nodded her head as she began to cry, Sesshomaru took the moment to wrapped his arms around and bring her closely to his body.

"Let's go back to my place ok baby?" Sesshomaru said and Kagome only nodded her head.

The couple walked out of the restaurant and headed straight toward the car. After everything that happen in the evening, Kagome was both physically and mentally exhausted. All she wanted to do was to sleep.

Once they made it back to Sesshomaru's mansion, Kagome was already asleep. Sesshomaru walked over to her side and removed her seatbelt and picked her up bridal and walked straight toward his place. He didn't want to disturb anyone so he decided to jump up to his balcony window and slip inside quietly with Kagome still asleep in his arms. He laid on the bed and quickly undress her, he slipped on of his white t-shirt into Kagome. Once he was done, he slipped her under the cover and quickly undress himself. He laid beside her and brought her body closer to his. He placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered softly.

"I love you Kagome"

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it chapter 2, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please disregard any misspelled or grammar error, I haven't got the time to check everything.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	3. Dinner At The Taisho Mansion

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot belongs to me

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: Dinner At The Taisho Mansion.

It was 9am and Kagome was beginning to slowly rise. Disoriented and confused, Kagome began to wonder why she was laying on Sesshomaru's bed alone. Then memories of last night came crashing in. The last thing she remember was falling asleep in Sesshomaru's car.

"Good morning sleepy head" Sesshomaru said came wearing on a towel around his waist.

"Uh good morning Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly as she tried to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks. The man was completely ripped, there wasn't even a single ounce of fat on his body. The man was all muscle.

"I trust that you slept well?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked over to his closet.

"Um yes thank you" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru came out of his closet wearing a pair of black ripped jeans with a black t-shirt. His silver hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. he had on a pair of black Jordans on his feet.

"So listen, I'm needed at the club today. So I was thinking about dropping you off at your place so that you can relax and do whatever you have to do and then I'll pick you up at 4pm and head out to the mansion for dinner. Sounds goods?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes that's fine, Sango and Miroku were planning on stopping by for lunch at my place anyway" Kagome said.

"That's good, atleast you won't be alone if Kikyo shows up" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think she will be at your parents place later on?" Kagome asked.

"I'm pretty sure, Inuyasha is still dating her anyway" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome groaned.

"Hey don't worry about it, I'll be there with you" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her cheeks.

"Yea I guess so" Kagome said softly as she avoided any eye contact with Sesshomaru.

"Baby don't listen to her please, she is nothing but a big liar and beside why would I want her anyway when I have you in my life now. Kikyo is just a gold-digger. You are so much more classier than Kikyo will ever be" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly.

"I know Sesshomaru, its just Kikyo already took my last boyfriend, I'm pretty sure she will do it again" Kagome said softly.

"Inuyasha was and still is weak. If she tries that move on me than she is a damn fool" Sesshomaru said.

"But..." Kagome said but was stopped when Sesshomaru placed a finger on her lips.

"No buts, you are mine and no one is going to take you away from me" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright" Kagome said with a smile. This is one of the reason why she always did like Sesshomaru when she was growing up, He was and still is so confident and positive about the situations that is going on. Something that Inuyasha never was. Now she began to wonder what she ever saw in him in the first place.

"Now let's get going here, I have to be in the club in 30 minutes" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright lets go" Kagome said as she got out of the bed.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru dropped Kagome of at her place, there she waited for her best friend Sango and her fiancé Miroku to arrive. Ever since they were in college, the trio always ate lunch together on sunday. It was something that Kagome really enjoyed and she was grateful about it since she doesn't want to be alone incase Kikyo shows up. No matter how hard she tries, she can never beat her cousin, Kikyo was just that manipulate and evil.

DING DONG

Kagome heard the doorbell ring and walked over to her front door, once she opened the door, she saw her best friend.

"Kagome!" Sango said as she gave her best friend a hug, Miroku was right behind her and he was carrying their lunch in.

"Hey guys" Kagome said with a smile. Beside being with Sesshomaru this past weekend, seeing them was the greatest thing that has happen to her so far.

"Hey Kagome" Miroku said as he gave the girl a hug once Sango was done hugging her.

Kagome gave the boy a smile as she returned his hug, despite being a pervert and at times a pain in the ass, she really did love him like a brother.

"Here let me take this Miroku" Kagome said as she took the bags from his hands, once the couple was inside, Kagome closed the door and placed the bags on her dining table. She walked over to her fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"You are the best Kagome" Sango said happily after seeing Kagome pull out the bottle of wine.

"I know" Kagome said as she winked at the couple. Sango and Miroku both chuckled softly. Kagome pulled out three wine glasses and poured everybody a drink.

"So spill girlfriend, what happen this weekend and don't leave me hanging" Sango said as she pulled everybody their lunches from the bags. The group was having sushi and tofu miso soup.

"Whatever do you mean?" Kagome said playfully.

"Kagome don't make me hurt you" Sango said seriously but playfully at the same time. Kagome and Miroku both began to laugh

"Well as you both know, Sesshomaru saved me on Friday night from that horrible storm we had. We ended up talking for most of the night and then one thing lead to another and we bothed started making out and he asked me to be his girl. Yesterday We practically spent the whole day together, we went to the mechanic to see if my car was fixable, turns out I'm going to have to replace my engine, Then we went to his folks place and picked up Rin afterward we had lunch together and at night we had a very romantic dinner, just the two of us. Afterward I passed out in his car and woke up in his bed this morning" Kagome said.

"Why does it feel like you are not telling me everything" Sango said and Miroku nodded his head.

"You're right Sango, I'm not" Kagome said as she took a seat at the dining table with her friends.

"Hey whats wrong Kagome" Miroku asked.

"It's Kikyo, I think she is trying to steal Sesshomaru from me" Kagome said sadly.

"Well its no surprise there, that bitch was always a gold-digger" Sango said.

"Do you think she will try though?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe but who knows, she might be toying with you, I'm mean isn't she still with Inuyasha?" Sango said. That last statement was directed at Miroku.

"She is, but remember Sesshomaru is the richest one out of the two and Kikyo only wants money and the Taisho name" Miroku said as he took a sip of his wine.

"Yeah but do you think Sesshomaru will let her seduce him, I mean look at what happen with Inuyasha, He used to always tell me that he never had feelings for Kikyo and look, I found those two fucking on her bed" Kagome said.

"I don't think so, Sesshomaru has always been the protected type with you, ever since we were young and the way he looked at you, it was he was staring at an angel that had fallen down from the heavens. In all honesty, Sesshomaru has always and will always deeply care about you Kagome" Sango said as she placed her hand on Kagomes's hand. Miroku placed his hand on Sango's as well.

"Thanks guys that means a lot" Kagome said with a smile.

Suddenly the front door opened up and in came Kikyo. The girl was carrying shopping bags so it looked like Kikyo bought an outfit for later tonight.

"Well well, look what we have here, Kagome and her little posse" Kikyo said with a smirk. Kagome really wants to slap that smirk off her face.

"What do you want Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing just wondering if you were planning on having dinner at the Taisho Mansion tonight?" Kikyo asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kagome asked.

"Oh for no reason, just curious" Kikyo said.

"Yes Kikyo I will be there" Kagome said and Kikyo began to laugh.

"Oh sweet and innocent Kagome, please do me a favor and enjoy that dinner because that will be the last time you will ever step foot on Taisho Mansion. After tonight, Sesshomaru will be mine" Kikyo said.

Sango just about had enough of that little slut.

"You know what Kikyo, you're just jealous that Kagome is beautiful than you are" Sango said and Kikyo began to laugh again.

"Jealous of her, puh-lease don't make me laugh Sango" Kikyo said as she walked away and headed straight toward her bedroom.

"Please can I slap that bitch?" Sango said angrily.

"Yes please do so Sango" Kagome said.

"You know I think the reason why she left was because she was afraid that you would've hit her and damage that so call pretty face of hers" Miroku said before sighing "And to think I used to think she was hot".

"Eww Miroku that's disgusting" Sango said with a shocked look on her face. Kagome began to laugh.

The group remain talking for another hour or so until Kagome realize that she needed to start getting ready.

"Aww I really hate having to kick you guys out but I really need to start getting ready" Kagome said.

"Alright Kaggs" Miroku said as he got up from chair, Sango got up as well. Kagome escorted the couple to the front door, there she gave them each a hug.

"Promise me you won't listen to a word that the slut says to you?" Sango said as she gave Kagome a hug.

"I promise" Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"Good I'll talk to you later then?" Sango said.

"Yes you will, if you don't here from me tonight then I will call tomorrow" Kagome said.

"Well if I don't hear from you tonight then you better be doing the dirty with Sesshomaru" Sango winked and Kagome began to laugh.

"Bye Sango" Kagome said.

"By love have fun" Sango said, she waved goodbye and finally left Kagome all alone.

It was now 2:30pm and Kagome needed to start getting ready, Sesshomaru said he was going to pick her up at 4pm.

"Well here I go" Kagome said as she walked over to her and star getting ready

!

!

!

!

It was 3:55pm and Kagome was already downstairs and waiting for Sesshomaru. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, When she was about ready to open the bottle, Kikyo entered the kitchen. She was wearing a short skin tight black dress that was practically transparent, she had on a pair of five inch black high heels and was caring a hand bag and her car keys.

"What no chauffer and here I thought being the girlfriend of Inuyasha Taisho that he would be here to pick you up" Kagome said.

Kikyo scoffed. "Yea well he doesn't want to see your ugly face so he makes me drive over there" Kikyo said.

"Wow some boyfriend he is" Kagome said as she took a sip of her water.

"You're just jealous that he is mine and not yours, Bye Kagome" Kikyo said before walking out the door.

Really hoping she didn't have to see her cousin until the dinner began, now Kagome is pissed off once again and it all because of her slutty cousin.

"Bitch" Kagome mumble as she placed her water bottle back in the fridge and walked over to her liquor cabinet. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels and grabbed herself a shot glass. Normally Kagome isn't a big drinker, but every once in a while, she enjoys a little buzz.

After she poured herself a shot of whiskey, her door bell rang, figuring it was Sesshomaru finally arriving, she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Sesshomaru standing behind it.

"Hello baby" Sesshomaru said as he walked inside and gave Kagome a chaste kiss. Sesshomaru was wearing a three piece plack suit.

"Hey Sessh" Kagome said with a smile after she kissed him.

"My you look beautiful baby" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her waist. Kagome was wearing a long simple strapless black dress that went down to her feet with a pair of black flats. She had her hair in curls and very little make-up.

"Now I feel underdress" Kagome said as she pouted playfully.

"I dress like this because of you baby. I want to match your beauty and grace" Sesshomaru said as he lower his head and Kissed Kagome passionately on the lips.

"You're the best you know that" Kagome said quietly.

"It's all for you Kagome, remember that" Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen and immediately noticed the bottle of whiskey and shot glass and began to wonder what was going on.

"Is everything ok Kaggs?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When you live with someone like Kikyo, you come top realize that liquor soon becomes your bet friend" Kagome said as she walked over to her shot glass and took a drink. Sesshomar was shocked. He never pictured Kagome to be a whiskey drinking kind of girl

"Okay I'm ready" Kagome said with a great big smile.

"Well then shall we M'Lady" Sesshomaru said as he placed Kagome's hand on her arm.

"We shall M'Lord" Kagome said playfully.

After making sure everything was locked, Sesshomaru escorted Kagome down to the car. This time he was driving his 2014 Lamborghini Veneno. A car that still hasn't arrived in the market.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally made it to his parents house, where they were greeted at the door by his father and step-mother.

"Kagome darling welcome back" Izayoi said as she gave the young girl a hug.

"Hello Izayoi" Kagome said as she returned the hug

"Good to see you again Kagome" Inutoga said with a smile on his face.

"Good to be back big poppa" Kagome said as she returned his smile with one of her own.

The older couple let Sesshomaru and Kagome, once they made it inside they saw Rin running up to Sesshomaru.

"Yay you are back daddy" Rin practically yelled and gave her father a hug.

" Yes sweetie I'm back. You remember Kagome right" Sesshomaru said as he lifted the girl off the floor and into his arms.

"Hi Gome" Rin said as she waved at Kagome.

"Hello sweetie" Kagome said with a smiled.

"Come Rin le'ts go to the garden" Izayoi said as she grabbed hold of Rin's hand and lead her toward the garden. Izayoi knew that it was only a matter of time before Inuyasha arrive downstairs and once he does, he will certainly be in surprise.

"So what's this I hear that Sesshomaru is bringing a girl to dinner. So who is the unlucky bitch" Inuyasha said as he came walking down the stair with Kikyo. Since Kagome was standing in the hallway, Inuyasha couldn't see her.

"Inuyasha watch your tongue" His father said.

"Well we all know she is a bitch anyway" Inuyasha said as he finally made it downstairs. When he saw who the girl was, he couldn't believe who he was seeing.

His Ex.

The girl he still had feelings for.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said in completely shock.

"Yes Inuyasha I am the unlucky bitch with Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru. At that moment, Sesshomaru lowered his head and gave Kagome a kiss on the lips.

"Wait you're with him?" Inuyasha asked. At this point he was fuming.

"Yes Inuyasha your brother and I are a couple now" Kagome said as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Why?" Inuyasha said.

"Because Sesshomaru is the better man that you will ever be. At least he has feelings for me whereas you never did, you just used me to get close to that fucking slut over there" Kagome said as she practically yelled.

"What did you call me?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes Kikyo I called you a slut and that is something you will always be. A fucking whore and you know what I am tired of your shit and all the bullying and pain you have caused me in the past three years. After today I want you out of that house" Kagome yelled at her cousin.

"What?!" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome and Kikyo completely forgot where they where at but Inutoga and Sesshomaru didn't even bother interrupting them. They both knew that this needed to be done. Kagome needed to let out some steam.

"You heard me Kikyo" Kagome said.

"How dare you Kagome" Kikyo said as she was about ready to slap Kagome.

"How dare me? You were the one who slept with my boyfriend at the time and now all of the sudden you want to steal away the one thing that is finally making me happy. You are disgusting Kikyo and I am tired of your fucking shit" Kagome said.

"What is she talking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's nothing" Kikyo said as she stepped closer to Kagome.

"Nothing! Really? You were the one that wants to steal Sesshomaru away from me. Tell me cousin is it because he has more money than Inuyasha does?" Kagome asked.

"Is this true?" Inuyasha asked.

"No its not, we all know Kagome is completely psychotic" Kikyo yelled.

"Its true little brother, I even heard it last night when I went to pick Kagome up for dinner" Sesshomaru said.

"And I quote 'I'm going to let you play with Sesshomaru for a little bit, but mark my words in a few weeks Sesshomaru is going to get tired of messing around with a child and once he is through, he'll come running to me. In the end I will have the richest brother and you'll have nothing but a memory'. "Kagome said.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it because that sounded like something that Kikyo would say. Inuyasha just remained silent while Kikyo was now fuming and ready to slap Kagome.

"Why you little bitch" Kikyo said as she slapped Kagome across the face but Kagome held her ground.

Inutoga and Sesshomaru pulled Kikyo away from Kagome, Inutoga held Kikyo while Sesshomaru was standing next to Kagome. He was holding her back just in case Kagome wanted to slap her as well.

"You are my cousin, my fucking cousin. How could you do that me?" Kagome yelled as she tried to walk closer to Kikyo but Sesshomaru held her back.

"I hate you Kagome!" Kikyo yelled at her cousin.

"Good the feeling is neutral" Kagome yelled back.

"Alright that is enough!" Inutoga yelled at the girls and both girls remained quiet and stood still. This was the first time they ever heard Inutoga yell before.

"Inuyasha I want you and Kikyo in my office now!" Inutoga yelled at his younger son. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo arms and walked her over to his father's office.

"Sesshomaru I want you and Kagome to go in the garden with Izayoi and Rin, I will be down there shortly" Inutoga said to his eldest son.

"Yes father" Sesshomaru said before escorting Kagome to the garden.

!

!

!

!

Inutoga finally arrived at the office. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo were sitting on the chairs in front of his desk.

"Alright I'm going to say this as nicely as I could. Kikyo I want you to leave my house at this instant" Inutoga said as he took a seat at his desk.

"What?" Kikyo said as she slowly began to panic.

"You heard me, I want you to leave now" Inutoga said.

"Father you know it wasn't her fault, Kagome was yelling as well. You should kick Kagome out as well" Inuyasha said trying to defend his girlfriend.

"True but Kagome didn't slap her cousin, Kikyo did" Inutoga said.

"Look Sir I am sorry for disrupting the peace, I promise if you let me stay, I won't do it again" Kikyo said.

"Didn't you hear the first time Kikyo. I want you out of my house, I should of kicked out a long time ago. Who the hell comes to a semi-formal dinner dressed up as the city whore?" Inutoga asked.

Kikyo remained quiet as she slowly got up from her chair. She was trying really hard in trying to hide her tears from showing.

"I will have my guards escort you out" Inutoga said and Kikyo just nodded her head.

Finally Kikyo left the house and she was finally out of the mansion. Inuyasha stayed behind with his father, he was completely upset with his father.

"That was bnullshit father" Inuyasha said.

"No son I was protecting my family" Inutoga said calmly.

"Bullshit dad, I know you have always hated Kikyo. She didn't deserve this" Inuyasha said.

"She slapped Kagome and that is something I do not tolerate in my house" Inutoga yelled as he rose from his chair.

The two remained quiet as they continue to stare at each other.

"Tell me Inuyasha why did you cheat on Kagome in the first place?" Inutoga said.

"Because she wasn't satisfying me. As a man and her boyfriend I deserved that little satisfaction but she was too scared to give it to me. That's all I wanted from her" Inuyasha said. He didn't care what his father thought of him, it was the truth.

"No son Kagome gave you the thing you deserved and that was love and kindness, something that you will never experience. Now Kagome is finally happy and is giving Sesshomaru that same love and kindness she gave you" Inutoga said completely disappointed in his son.

"And how do you know that they are not sleeping around?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Sesshomaru loves Kagome so much that he doesn't care about having sex with her. A man may have sex with his woman everynight but a real man will hold his woman at night without having the need to have sex with her. That my boy is love.

"Well that's stupid dad" Inuyasha said as he stormed out of the office. Inutoga remained behind as he shook his head. His son was truly stupid sometimes.

!

!

!

!

Inutoga finally left his office and arrived at the garden where he saw Izayoi and Kagome talking on the bench while Sesshomaru and Rin were playing around with each other. The view he saw was absolutely beautiful. He noticed Inuyasha entering the dining room, which meant that dinner will be served shortly.

"So is everybody ready to eat?" Inutoga asked.

"Yes" Rin answered for everybody.

"Well let's go then" Inutoga said as he walked back inside. Everybody else followed him inside. Once Kagome finally reached to where Inutoga, she finally spoke.

"Please forgive me Inutoga, I'm so sorry for the fight that my cousin and I caused" Kagome said quietly.

"Don't worry my dear. Everything is fine" Inutoga said.

"Okay" Kagome said as she walked over to where Sesshomaru was standing at. He pulled out a chair for her and once Kagome was seated, Sessomaru pushed her chair back under the table and took the seat next to her. Soon after that, the servers began to bring the food in. Tonight they were having steak and lobster with a bowl of Miso soup.

As the family began to eat in silence, Inutoga decided to break the silence.

"So Kagome what exactly do you do for a living?" Inutoga asked.

"I work at the music studio in town as well as giving kids singing and vocal lessons" Kagome said after swallowing a bit of steak.

"Well you always were a very created young girl, even as a child you always did love to sing" Inutoga said with a smile on his face. He used to love it when Kagome would sing around the living room, peforming little concerts for everybody.

"I bet you enjoy it, don't you sweetie?" Izayoi asked.

"Yes very much and who knows maybe one day I'll become a professional singer" Kagome said.

"Well Kagome I must say, you do have the talent" Inutoga said.

"Thank you big poppa" Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie" Inutoga said.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile at the whole conversation his father and Izayoi were having with Kagome. It really does warm his heart that they accepted Kagome back into the family.

Suddenly Kagome's cell phone and she saw it was a text message from Sango and it was title 991.

_"Kagome please call me, something has seriously happen. I think your cousin has completely lost it" _ The text from Sango said.

"Excuse me but I have to take this" Kagome said as she got up from the table and walked outside to the garden. She dialed Sango number.

Sesshomaru knew something bad had happen but sadly he couldn't hear what Kagome was saying on the phone because she was standing by a waterfall. Suddenly he saw Kagome fall to the ground and Sesshomaru quickly ran after her.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran after her. Inutoga and Izayoi both ran after their son. Inuyasha stayed behind because he knew exactly what happen, because he had just received a text message from Kikyo. Even though their was going to be some serious consequences for this but Inuyasha couldn't help but be happy about it. With the help from Kikyo, Inuyasha will be able to get his revenge on Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally made it to where Kagome was laying at. Kagome was crying her eyes out at the news she had just received.

"Baby what happen?"

"Kikyo she..." Kagome said quietly but stopped after more tears began to fall from her face.

"What did Kikyo do Kagome?" Inutoga asked.

"She burned down the house" Kagome said as she continued to cry. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome and brought her closer to his body, where he tried to calm her down, but Kagome continued to cry.

!

!

!

!

Yay Chapter 3 is done. I hope you guys liked it and please disregard any misspelled and grammar errors you may find. I'm sure there is a few that I completely missed.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	4. Losing A Home And Gaining A New One

AN: Yes I know Kikyo is a complete bitch but from here on out she will be getting worse, but don't worry in the end Sesshomaru and Kagome will live happily ever after. :D

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: Losing A Home And Gaining A New One

Finally Kagome got the courage to ask Sesshomaru to take her home but when they got their, it was a sight that not even Sesshomaru could handle. Among all the fire-trucks and news reporters, Sesshomaru finally found a parking spot. After Kagome climbed out of the car, she saw Sango and Miroku talking to a police officer. When Sesshomaru and Kagome made it to Sango's and Miroku's side, she heard what they were saying.

"Look Officer, I telling you the truth. I saw Ms. Kikyo Higurashi arriving at this place with two gallons of gasoline. After a few minutes of her leaving the house, I noticed the inside was on fire. How the hell are you going to tell me that you are going to catch her when you don't even know what she looks like?" Sango said to the officer.

"Look like I told your fiancé, we will catch her" The officer said.

"Fine whatever" Sango said as she saw Kagome standing right next to her.

"Hey sweetie I'm so sorry" Sango said as she gave her friend a hug.

Due to the shock of tonight's event, Kagome could only nod her head.

"Ms. Higurashi?" The police officer said.

"Yes?" Kagome said quietly. Sango, Miroku and Sesshomaru remained by Kagome side

"As of right now we have no idea what exactly caused the fire of your house, so I'm going to ask you and I want you to give me an honest answer. Do you have any enemies that may want to cause you any harm whatsoever?" The police officer said.

Sango scoffed "Yes one, her cousin Kikyo Higurashi" Sango said to the officer.

"I asked Ms. Higurashi that question, not you miss" The officer said.

"Yes Officer, I have one and her name is Kikyo Higurashi" Kagome said as she tried to hold the tears from falling.

"Is this true Ms. Higurashi" The officer said.

Kagome could only nod her head as she begin to cry. Sango wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Will that be all Officer? As you can see Ms. Higurashi is in a very distraught state" Sesshomaru said to the officer as he placed his arm on Kagome's shoulder.

"Yes that will be all. We will find out who did this Ms. Higurashi, don't you worry" The Officer said before leaving the group alone. Sesshomaru was a little skeptical about that cop and for some reason he did not trust him.

"Something is wrong here" Sesshomaru said to the group.

"Well yeah no shit, I just told them what I saw and for some unknown reason they don't believe me" Sango said angrily.

Sesshomaru smirked "Well I guess you're still the same old feisty Sango Taijiya" Sesshomaru said.

"Yep same old me" Sango said with a smile.

Sesshomaru began to laugh. "It's good to see you again" Sesshomaru said as he gave Sango a hug.

"You too Sessh" Sango said as she returned the hug.

"So I'm guessing you are catching some pretty bad vibe about the cop aren't you Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"Yea don't cops usually listen to everything a witness has to say, clearly it seemed that he didn't care at all" Sesshomaru said and everybody began to nod their heads in agreement.

"What are we going to do about?" Kagome asked in a very low tone.

"I have a few friends in the military police force, so I will give them a call tomorrow. In the mean time I want to stick around and try something out but I have to wait until everybody is gone. Is that alright Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome a hug. Kagome only nodded her head in agreement as the group waited until everybody and everything was cleared out. Kagome began to cry once again as she saw what little of the house she had left being destroyed by the fire that seemed impossible to extinguish.

!

!

!

!

It was around midnight when all the fire trucks, police officer, and news reporter all began to leave Kagome's property. Everything was gone. She lost everything and now knowing that she is completely homeless, she let out a loud scream and fell to the ground. Sango and Miroku ran to her side while Sesshomaru began to sniff the air around her old house.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked wondering what the dog-demon was doing.

"You noticed it earlier haven't you? The fact that it was impossible for the fire department to put out the fire. So whatever started this fire wasn't some freak accident from the house. This fire was planned. So whoever planned all of this must have some incredible resources. Are you sure that you saw Kikyo earlier Sango?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I'm positive. I saw Kikyo walk in with two gallons of what seem like those gasoline gallons" Sango said as she continue to rub Kagome's back.

"Was their anything else you noticed out of the ordinary?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes actually there was. A man standing on the sidewalk, it seemed like he was watching Kikyo's every move and after she left the house, she walked over to his side and the two of them left in a black SUV" Sango said.

"Do you know what the man looked like?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No all I saw was his long black hair" Sango said.

Luckily for Kagome. Sango and Miroku lived right across the street from her, so whenever Kagome was away she always knew that Sango and Miroku would watch over her house.

"Thank you Sango" Sesshomaru said he walked over to where Kagome was at and lifted her off the ground.

"Why don't we all call it a night and I call my friends tomorrow. I'll take Kagome with me and watch over her. Knowing Kikyo she won't try to step foot on my property" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright Sesshomaru please take care of her" Miroku said.

"Yes and don't worry Kagome, I have to go to the studio tomorrow so I'll explain Ryo the situation. Hopefully he'll give you a few weeks off" Sango said as she placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Thank you Sango" Kagome said as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest.

After saying their goodbyes Sesshomaru got in his car with Kagome sitting on the passenger seat, while Sango and Miroku walked over to their house. With everything that has happen to Kagome this pass weekend, she couldn't help but think if the Kami really did hate her right now.

!

!

!

!

By the time Sesshomaru and Kagome made it back to his mansion, Kagome immediately fell asleep on his bed. Sesshomaru decided to take the time and give his father and Izayoi a call. He walked over to his bedroom balcony and walked outside and dialed his father's number.

"How is she doing" Inutoga asked to his son.

"She is sleeping right now. All the crying and worrying really did tire her out" Sesshomaru said to his father through the phone.

"Well I can't even imagine what she is going through right now. Have you decided on the living arrangements yet?" Inutoga asked.

"Yes I'm going to ask her to come and live with me. I don't trust Kikyo right now and I don't want Kagome to live somewhere without some sort of securities. Atleast with here she is safe from harms way and from Kikyo" Sesshomaru said.

"You must really love her, don't you Sesshomaru?" Inutoga asked.

"I've loved her for a very long time father, I don't see a happy life for me without Kagome in it" Sesshomaru said.

"You do realize what this mean don't you son?" Inutoga said.

"Yes father I know" Sesshomaru said with a smile on his face.

"Well I'm happy that you do know Sesshomaru and I wish you all the best for you and your mate" Inutoga said.

"Thank you father" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Inutoga asked.

"Since Kagome has no clothes, I was thinking about taking her to the mall so that she could by a few clothes and other personal items she might need. Do you think you can handle the company without me father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Don't worry my boy, I have been doing it on my own for the past one thousand years" Inutoga said.

Sesshomaru began to laugh.

"Now I know it has been a long night for you and Kagome, So I will let you rest Sesshomaru. Thank you for calling me, Izayoi was really worried about Kagome." Inutoga said.

"Well Kagome is alright physically but mentally I'm not sure how long she will recover from it. A lot has happen to her this past weekend" Sesshomaru said as he began to worry about Kagome's well being.

"As long as you are with her my boy, Kagome will be alright" Inutoga said.

"Thank you father, I needed to hear that" Sesshomaru said as he looked over to where Kagome was sleeping at.

"You're welcome son, now go join your mate and get some sleep, we'll talk more tomorrow son" Inutoga said.

"Goodnight father" Sesshomaru said.

"Goodnight son" Inutoga said and both demons hang up their phones

Sesshomaru walked back inside and quickly undressed. Once he was in his briefs, he climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around Kagome's tiny body. As soon Kagome's felt Sesshomaru arms around her, she asked him a question.

"Who were you talking to?" Kagome asked.

"My father, they were worried about you" Sesshomaru said as he softly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I see" Kagome mumble softly before falling back to sleep.

Once he knew Kagome was fast asleep, he laid a kiss on her neck, the same spot where her future mate mark will be at.

"Goodnight mate" Sesshomaru said before falling asleep.

!

!

!

!

Inuyasha met up with Kikyo back at his place. There the two of them began to plan what their next move was. Sesshomaru and Kagome were both going to pay, especially more so on Kagome then him. Kikyo completely hates her cousin and she wants her to suffer.

"Have I ever told you how smart you are babe?" Inuyasha said as the two were now laying naked on his bed. After Kikyo arrived, Inuyasha wanted to thank her for her brilliant plan and by doing so, making love to her body.

"I know, but she deserved it and I will make sure she'll pay for humiliating me like that" Kikyo said angrily.

"So what about all your stuff? I mean didn't you lose everything with that fire?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope, I asked Naraku and Onigumo to help me remove my stuff?"

"Isn't Naraku and Onigumo the two brother that had a major crush on you in High school?"

"Yes they are but they are really nice guys and they owed me a favor" Kikyo said as she began to draw circle on Inuyasha's chest.

"So what did they do exactly?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well Naraku helped out with removing my stuff and Onigumo disguised himself as the cop so if they find any leads that it was me then Onigumo will make sure those leads end up disappearing" Kikyo said.

"You really are terrible Kikyo, but I love that about you?" Inuyasha said as he kissed Kikyo passionately on the lips.

Kikyo moaned. "I love you too baby" Kikyo said.

Suddenly Kikyo's cellphone began to ring. She leaned over to the night stand and grabbed her phone, once she saw who the caller herself she began to worry about her "little situation".

"Umm do you mind if I take this alone?" Kikyo asked.

"Yea sure go right ahead" Inuyasha said as he got off the bed, slipped on the briefs he was wearing earlier and left the room. Once Kikyo knew that Inuyasha was gone, she answered her phone.

"Hey baby" Kikyo said quietly.

"Hey baby, I thought you were coming over" The man on the other line side.

"No I can't Inuyasha asked me over to his place" Kikyo said.

"Did he fuck you?" The man said.

"Yes" Kikyo said quietly.

"Well whatever, once you're through with him, make sure you bring your little ass over here and I'll show you what a real fucking feels like" The man said.

"Of course Naraku I will" Kikyo said.

"Good. I'll see you later then" Naraku said.

"Yes you most certainly will babe" Kikyo said seductively before hanging up. Kikyo began to giggle not even realizing that Inuyasha heard the whole thing.

Once Kikyo was done, Inuyasha walked back to room and saw Kikyo getting dress.

"Leaving already?" Inuyasha asked

"Yes I'm staying at a friends house, She told me she is having a sleep over and wanted me to join them" Kikyo said.

"At three in the morning?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes it was something that we had planned for quite a while and even though I was busy earlier, I still want to go over there and hang out" Kikyo said with a great big smile on her face.

"Hmph Alright then have fun" Inuyasha said.

"I will baby. I love you and I will talk to you later" Kikyo said before walking out on Inuyasha.

"I love you too Kikyo" Inuyasha said quietly as he walked back to his bed. On the nightstand by his bed, he pulled one of the drawers and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of him and Kikyo. Now he finally understand the feeling that Kagome felt all those years ago and it was feeling that he couldn't even bear. When you find out that the one you love is sleeping with another person, it tears your heart apart.

"I really do love you baby" Inuyasha said as a single tear drop fell from his eyes.

!

!

!

!

It was 9:00am and Kagome began to slowly wake up. The memories of last night came crashing in and she couldn't help but cry once again. Suddenly she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arms around her waist and brought her body close to his.

"It's going to be ok Kagome. I promise" Sesshomaru said as began to rub her back.

"How do you know that Sesshomaru, You never lost so much in one night" Kagome said as she continued to cry.

"No but I have lost something very dear to me once before Kagome" Sesshomaru said quietly.

"What was it?" Kagome asked as she lifted her head off of his chest.

"She was a dear friend of mine, someone I cared for with all my heart. I never told anyone this but she was the love of my life. Then all of the sudden she just vanished and I never knew where she went. So for a few years I was all alone, hoping that one day I will see her again. Even if it is just a smile or wave hello" Sesshomaru said as he began to think about his past.

"Do you still love her?" Kagome asked.

"I do, she was my best friend. Someone I was able to be myself whenever I was around" Sesshomaru said.

"Who was she?" Kagome asked.

"You Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly.

"Really?" Kagome said as new tears began to fall from her eyes

"Yes baby really" Sesshomaru said with smile as he dried all her tears away.

It all made sense. It really was her. Her childhood with the Taisho Family and all her friends was the best she could ever hope for. Especially all those time she spent with Sesshomaru and how sweet and caring he was with her, even when she was just a little girl. Then after her fifth year of school, her family moved away, but every summer Kagome was able to come back to Tokyo and spend her days with the Taisho family. After a few years, Kagome and Kikyo decided to permanently live in Tokyo, where she spent her highschools years as Inuyasha's girlfriend only wishing it was Sesshomaru. Then after she caught Inuyasha cheating on her, that's when she decided to cut all ties with the Taisho family.

Thankfully now that she is with Sesshomaru, she finally has her old family back and all of her childhood memories.

"What are you think of Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just thinking about the past and how lucky we are to have found each other again" Kagome said with a smile as she gave Sesshomaru a hug.

"Yes we are lucky and I promise to never let you leave my side again"

"Please don't leave me Sesshomaru. I can't bare the thought of someone I deeply love ever leaving me" Kagome said as she buried her face in the crook of neck.

"Never baby, You are mine now and forever" Sesshomaru said softly. The two of them remained like that a few more minutes, until Sesshomaru realized his plans for today.

"Let's get out of here Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"And go where?" Kagome said.

"The mall, I know you lost so much due to the fire and I want to help you out with replacing everything" Sesshomaru said.

"But what about work?" Kagome asked.

"My father left me a message this morning, he is giving me the week off to help you settle in" Sesshomaru said.

"Settle in?" Kagome asked confused.

Sesshomaru immediately sat up. "Yes Kagome settle in, please come live with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"But Sesshomaru Isn't this too soon" Kagome asked.

"Yes I know it is Kagome but I want to have you here with me, at least if you lived here Kikyo can't harm you" Sesshomaru said.

"I don't know Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"I know you're scared Kagome, I am too but I promised you that I was going to give you a better life and beside you have been living here all weekend, why not we make it permanently" Sesshomaru said.

"Can I at least think about Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Of course baby, but in the meantime let's go get you some new stuff" Sesshomaru said as he got off the bed but noticed Kagome was still sitting on the same spot.

"What's wrong?" Sesshomaru said.

"I have no clean clothes and I can't go anywhere like this" Kagome said quietly.

"Don't worry I asked my driver to get you some clothes from Sango's place, since I figure you two wear the same side in clothes" Sesshomaru said as he took the clothes he got from Sango and placed them on the bed.

"You have a driver?" Kagome asked.

"Yes when I am not in the mood to drive Kyoki drives me around instead" Sesshomaru said.

"Oh" Kagome said as she climbed out of bed and went straight toward the bathroom. Their she took a quick shower to remove the smell of smoke that was still clinging on her skin. Once she was done, she climbed out of the shower and quickly got dressed. Once she was dressed, she quickly brushed her teeth using Sesshomaru's toothbrush. After twenty minutes she was done and soon walked out of the bathroom. She immediately was engulfed with the smell of French toast and it was mouth watering.

As she made it downstairs, she saw Sesshomaru in the kitchen cooking.

"Smells good" Kagome said as she took her seat at the dining table.

"Well I hope it taste just as good. I made French toast, is it still your favorite?" Sesshomaru asked and he made a plate for Kagome and himself.

"Yes it is" Kagome said as Sesshomaru placed her plate in front of her. "Thank you Sessh" Kagome said quietly and began to eat quietly. The food was delicious and it felt like Kagome was in heaven.

"This is really good Sesshomaru" Kagome said after swallowing her first bite.

"I'm glad you like it babe" Sesshomaru said as he began to eat. The couple remained quiet as they continued eating their food. After the ten minutes, they were finally done and ready to leave.

"You ready babe?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I am ready" Kagome said as she smiled softly. After making sure everything was locked, Sesshomaru and Kagome finally walked outside and headed straight toward his truck that was parked out front. Since it was going to be a long day, he figured that it would be best to take the truck. Once they were inside and buckled up, Sesshomaru turned on the truck and drove straight toward the mall.

Kagome was thinking about what Sesshomaru said to earlier and finally she was able to give him an answer. Even though it is too soon to be doing this, deep down this was something she always wanted.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she placed her hand on top of his.

"Yes baby?" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed a hold of Kagome's hand.

"I'll do it, I'll move in with you" Kagome said as she softly smiled.

Sesshomaru was extremely happy after hearing the answer Kagome gave him. When they finally made it to a red light, Sesshomaru leaned over and gave Kagome a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you baby and I promise, you won't regret it" Sesshomaru said softly as he gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead. Finally the red light turned green and Kagome couldn't help but worry a little bit.

"I hope you're right Sesshomaru" Kagome said to herself.

!

!

!

!

It was a quarter after noon and after making love all morning to her lover Naraku, Kikyo was finally beginning to get tired. She grabbed her purse from the night stand and pulled out a cigarette and her lighter. After lighting it up, she placed it in her mouth.

"So what's your next move?" Naraku asked as he stole the cigarette from her mouth and placed it in his mouth, after inhaling a little bit of it, he gave it back to Kikyo.

"As of right now I'm going to let Kagome have a little bit of fun, then I'll bring in my next move" Kikyo said.

"Which is?" Naraku asked.

"Not sure yet" Kikyo said as she began to laugh.

"You're hopeless Kikyo. I don't know why you won't leave your cousin alone" Naraku said.

"Because babe, Kagome has always been the perfect one in the family and she never had to worry about anything. Everybody always handed her the things she needs in life and never work for it herself. She is just a spoiled little bitch.

"You know that sounds a lot like you and less of her" Naraku said. Kikyo gave him a scowl.

"I'm serious Kikyo. Unlike you Kagome did worked hard in life and beside isn't she the one paying all the bills. You were just living there and stealing all of her food" Naraku said.

"What are you trying to say?" Kikyo asked.

"It seems to me you are jealous of Kagome" Naraku said.

"Why would I be jealous of her?! For Kami sake she is still a little virgin" Kikyo said.

"And what about you Kikyo? You are sleeping with me and Inuyasha" Naraku said.

"Whatever he has the resources I need to take down my cousin" Kikyo said.

"Look I don't know why you won't just leave her alone and be happy with Inuyasha or even me" Naraku said.

Kikyo remained silent.

"You do realize that one day Inuyasha will found out about us" Naraku said.

"And when he does, I'll just lie about it" Kikyo said after finishing her cigarette.

"And what's going to happen when you have to choose between us?" Naraku asked.

"I don't know" Kikyo said quietly.

Naraku began to shake his head. "I swear Kikyo, you're lucky I love you or I wouldn't be putting up with this shit" Naraku said.

"Thank you Naraku" Kikyo said as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I think I know what we can do next" Naraku said.

"What is it?" Kikyo asked.

"First I'm going to have to call in a favor. I think I know someone who can help us" Naraku asked.

"Who" Kikyo asked.

"Tsubaki" was all Naraku said.

"Tsubaki? Why her?" Kikyo asked.

"Because with all that dark magic she knows, I know the perfect way to destroy Kagome" Naraku said.

"By?" Kikyo asked.

"Like you said earlier, I'm going to let Kagome have her fun. Then one morning she will wake up and soon realize that she she is slowly loosing her mind. Almost to the point where she might end up doing some serious damage" Naraku said and Kikyo began to laugh.

"You are a genius" Kikyo said

"Yes and the first move I'm going to have to get you pregnant" Naraku said.

"Wait what?!" Kikyo yelled.

"Don't worry with the help of Tsubaki it will all be an illusion" Naraku said.

"But I don't get it, how is this going to make Kagome crazy?" Kikyo asked.

"Because with the help of Tsubaki, she can make it look like you are pregnant with Sesshomaru's child" Naraku said.

Now Kikyo understood everything. Knowing Kagome, she was sure that this will make Kagome completely lose it, especially if she realizes that her now boyfriend got her cousin pregnant. If this works out perfectly, Kikyo will finally have Sesshomaru all to herself and with the suppose baby coming along, no one can deny her anything. Yes this plan was just what she needed to destroy the relationship of Sesshomaru and Kagome.

!

!

!

!

It was around 8pm when Kagome and Sesshomaru finally made it back to the mansion, with a sleeping Rin in the back seat. Once they finished up with all the shopping, Sesshomaru and Kagome were able to pick up Rin from his parents house. Thankfully for Sesshomaru he was able to pull out Rin from the car without waking her up. Once he made it inside the mansion, Sesshomaru and Kagome took Rin to her room, where they placed her on her bed. After Sesshomaru gave Rin a kiss goodnight and walked out of her room, he noticed Kagome still next to Rin looking down on her. After a few moments, Sesshomaru saw Kagome lean forward and gave Rin a kiss on her forehead. An image that made his heat soar with happiness. Finally Kagome made it to his side.

"You know, you are going to be a great mom one day" Sesshomaru said as he Kagome began to walk straight toward his bedroom. Tomorrow he will let Kagome put all her new stuff away, right now all he wanted to do was lay beside her and cuddle.

"Do you really think so Sessh?" Kagome asked as she placed her arm around Sesshomaru's waist.

"Yes I know" Sesshomaru said as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

Finally the couple made it to the room, where they both cleaned up and got ready for bed. Kagome borrowed one of Sesshomaru T-shirt, since she loved sleeping in it. Once she was changed, Kagome climbed into bed and waited for Sesshomaru to join her.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru climbed into bed wearing nothing but his boxers. One day He and Kagome will be sleeping on this bed, although he didn't mind seeing her wearing one of his t-shirt. Clearly way to big for her, Kagome looked so tiny wearing them.

"Did you enjoy yourself today babe?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes I did and thank you once again for everything" Kagome said with a smile.

"Anything for you Koi" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips. The type of kiss that you easily melt in.

"So did you hear anything from your boss today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes he sent me an email earlier, he is giving me the next three weeks off" Kagome said.

"Wow that is very generous of him" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea I was pretty surprised too so I checked in with Sango and that was exactly what she told him" Kagome said.

"Well I'm glad baby and soon you will be on your feet in no time" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I know I will Sesshomaru. With you by my side, I can accomplish anything" Kagome said as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Exactly babe" Sesshomaru said.

"I'm sleepy" Kagome said.

"Go to sleep baby, we have another busy day tomorrow, I forgot to call my friends today, so tomorrow we are both going to speak to him" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright" Kagome mumble softly as she let out a yawn.

After Sesshomaru laid down, Kagome placed her head on top of his chest and immediately fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms. Sesshomaru was now finally happy, He had his adopted Rin and now Kagome by his side. With them, Sesshomaru knew he could accomplish anything. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru was finally able to fall asleep.

!

!

!

!

It was finally 9pm when Kikyo made it back to Inuyasha's place, there she gave him her next plan. The only way for this plan to work was with Inuyasha helping her out. She knew that with Inuyasha this plan was fool proofed.

"Wait hold up you are going to do what?!" Inuyasha practically yelled out.

"If you want to get revenge on your brother and my cousin, I'm going to have to get pregnant and it has to be by you" Kikyo said.

"What if that doesn't work?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's going to, Tsubaki is going to help us and make it seem like the baby is Sesshomaru's but in reality the baby will be yours" Kikyo said.

"You know my family is a lot smarter than that, they will know right away the baby is mine" Inuyasha said.

"Not with Tsubaki they won't" Kikyo said.

"This is not going to work Kikyo" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes it will. Please Inuyasha I know you want this to happen" Kikyo said.

It's true, Inuyasha did want this, but not to the point where he has to pretend that his kid is his brother's. Inuyasha was hoping that one day, that he and Kikyo will put all of this behind them and start a family together. Despite Kikyo cheating on him, Inuyasha still wanted to be with her. After everything, Inuyasha was still madly in love with Kikyo.

"Look Inuyasha, Tsubaki gave me this vial" Kikyo said as she pulled out a vial that had purple liquid in it. "And this vial will help me conceive your child, so please Inuyasha help me out" Kikyo said.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Please let's have a child together" Kikyo said.

Once again, silence.

"Inuyasha make love to me" Kikyo said before opening up the vial and taking a drink from it. That one little comment was Inuyasha's downfall. That one little comment, Inuyasha finally got the courage to push Kikyo onto the bed and made love to her all thoughtout the night.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it Chapter 4. I hope you all enjoyed it and please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that I may have forgotten. :D

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	5. A Confession

AN: Thank you so much for waiting patiently and please forgive me for the long update, I just recently moved to a new place and I am still trying to settle in. Hopefully after this week, I can start updating weekly so we'll see.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: A Confession

It was 9am when Kagome finally woke up. When she turned around to face Sesshomaru, she noticed that he wasn't in the bed with her. Wondering where he could be, she began hearing voices coming from the office. Kagome got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of jeans. Once she slipped them on and pulled her hair back, she left the room and headed straight toward the office.

When she got their she noticed Sesshomaru sitting at his desk talking to a man wearing a military uniform. The way the man was standing looked awfully familiar and she began to wonder if she knew the man.

"Ahh there she is" Sesshomaru said with a smile as he stood up from his chair. The man turned around and Kagome was surprised with who it was.

"Kagome?" The man said.

"Koga?" Kagome whispered softly.

"Yo Taisho get out, you didn't tell me that your girlfriend was Kagome" Koga said as he walked over to Kagome.

"Well think about it. Do we know anybody else who has a crazy cousin?" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to Kagome and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well congrats Sesshomaru, Kagome is definitely an awesome chick" Koga said as he gave Kagome a wink.

"It's good to see you again Koga" Kagome said with smile.

She remember when she was younger seeing Koga and Sesshomaru hang out a lot. Those two were pratically good friend, and just like Sesshomaur, Koga has been nothing but nice to Kagome growing up.

"So how is Ayame and kids doing these days?" Kagome asked Koga

"They are pretty good. So your crazy ass cousin set your house on fire?" Koga asked.

"Yea and I have a few witnesses saying that they saw Kikyo walk in the house with those gasoline bottles" Kagome said.

"Yes Sesshomaru told me about the witnesses" Koga said to Kagome before turning over and looked at Sesshomaru. "And you told me that the fire-fighters were having a hard time puttting the fire out?" Koga asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes so it had to be some kind of oil that Kikyo used" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea it makes sense. Well Kagome don't worry Ginta and Hakaku are with Military Police, I'll make sure I'll have those guys look over at the investigation report" Koga said to Kagome.

"Thanks Koga you're the best" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well thank Sesshomaru for calling me, I know a vew guys at the Tokyo Police Department and most of those guys are a bunch of pussies so don't worry about them Kagome, let my boys at the MP handle everything.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru walked Koga out of the mansion and into his vehicle.

"Oh and if the Police Department call you and starts to harass you, call me and I'll be over here to set them straight. Nobody messes with my friends family member" Koga said as he placed his Military ACU hat over his head and put on his sunglasses.

"I'll catch you two later" Koga said as he got in his car and drove away.

As Kagome and Sesshomaru waved goodbye at Koga, her cell-phone started to ring. She saw that it was Sango calling her. Kagome answered her phone.

"Hello" Kagome said.

"You and Sesshomaru need to get over here real quick, its an emergency" Sango said over the phone.

"Is everything alright?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing that I can't handle but if your cousin touches me one more time, I'm going to kill her" Sango said. Kagome could tell that Sango was in a very pissed off mood.

"Wait Kikyo is there?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru instanly grew angry.

"Yea and she is demanding to see you. I told her where you are at but I that stupid bitch is too afraid to step foot on Sesshomaru's place. So she got mad at the fact that you are over there and ended up slapping me. I swear Kagome I know she is your family but that little slut has lost her damn mind if she thinks she can lay a finger on me or even you" Sango said as she practically yelled over the phone.

"But wait if you're on the phone with me then who the hell is watching Kikyo?" Kagome asked.

"Kohaku is here so he is helping Miroku keep a close eye on her" Sango said.

"Alright we are coming over now" Kagome said.

"Thanks but please hurry up before I kill her" Sango said.

"Alright" Kagome said as she hanged up the phone. She looked over at Sesshomaru who had just finished locking up the door. He had his wallet and Kagome's wallet in his hand.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru said.

!

!

!

!

Finally Sesshomaru and Kagome had arrived at Sango and Miroku's place. As they walked inside their house. They noticed Kikyo was sitting on the couch with a clearly pissed look on her face. Either Kikyo is really mad or she is good actress. To say Kikyo is pissed is an understatement. The moment she saw Kagome walk in hand to hand with Sesshomaru her mood has worsened. To top all of that up, she noticed that Kagome is wearing one of Sesshomaru's t-shirt with a pair of new skinny jeans and some flats.

"Pff not even a week dating and he is already spoiling you" Kikyo said angrily.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked angrily at her cousin.

"So little cousin what the fuck happen to our place?" Kikyo said as she got up and walked over to where Kagome was standing at. Thankfully for the others. Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome.

"I wouldn't touch her if i were you Kikyo" Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Oh spare me Taisho. I am not here to talk with you, I want to talk to my cousin. Now answer me! What the fuck happen to our house?" Kikyo said angrily at her cousin once again.

"What do you mean what the fuck happened? You know exactly what happen to our place. You were the one who burned our place. Which i may add, belong to my father" Kagome said.

"First off the house belong to both of our fathers and secondly who the fuck are you to accuse me of burning down that house. I lived there too ya know" Kikyo said.

"Oh really?! Then why in the hell you burn down that house in the first place?" Kagome yelled at her cousin.

"For the last fucking time I did not burn down the house, you stupid little bitch" Kikyo yelled at her cousin before slapping her across the face.

It happened so fast for Kagome that she could of sworn her head was spinning. One minute Kikyo was in her face and the next Kagome was on the ground and saw Kikyo in the air with Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her neck.

"You touch her one more time and I will kill you" Sesshomaru said.

" you know that i could charge you for assault" Kikyo said to Sesshomaru

"And you should know that Demon laws overpower the human laws. Do not touch what is mine ever again" Sesshomaru said as his eyes started to turn red.

"Mmm and here i thought that i was yours" Kikyo moaned at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tightened the hand that was around hKikyo's neck and noticing that she was running out of air, Kikyo did the only thing she could think of. She spit on Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru instanly dropped her in order to wipe off the her saliva off of his face.

"You should be lucky that Kagome is your or I would of killed you a long time ago" Sesshomaru said.

"Go ahead and try Sesshomaru. I know you don't have the balls to do it but just in case you do, I'll make sure that you end up in jail for the rest of your pathetic life" Kikyo yelled at Sesshomaru.

"There is no way in hell I am going to dirty my hands with your dirty blood" Sesshomaru said to Kikyo and Kikyo began to laugh.

"Admit it, you are afraid to live without me. You are afraid that once I am dead then there will be no more of that perfect sex we share together" Kikyo said.

"Even if we did have that perfect sex, you claim we do it is nothing compared to the pure love I have for Kagome. Now that right there is pure pleasure. Better than any sex you claim we have" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome couldn't help but gasp at Sesshomaru's declaration. Does Sesshomaru really love her that much? Kagome couldn't help but smile at the thought of Sesshomaru loving her.

"Oh don't flatter yourself sweetie. Sesshomaru only said that because you are standing right there" Kikyo said to her cousin.

Kagome was pissed.

"So since the house has been burned down where the hell am I suppose to live now?" Kikyo said angrily at Kagome.

"Go live with one of your many boyfriends, or better yet go live Inuyasha since he is the only man on this planet that actually loves you" Kagome said to Kikyo.

"I rather much live with Sesshomaru, atleast then he won't have to sneak around and just have fuck me in the open" Kikyo said before pouting " So what do you say Sesshomaru, will you let me live with you and have Kagome stay here?" Kikyo asked with a sad look on her face.

"Why you..." Kagome said as she tried to hit her cousin but was stopped when Sesshomaru got between them.

"Don't listen to her Kagome, she is just messing with you. Like I would ever let her live at my place. So Kikyo you can forget about that ever happening" Sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Well Sesshomaru you are no fun" Kikyo said before sighing "Well since my stupid cousin won't tell me about what happen to the house then i guess I will get going here" Kikyo said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

When Kikyo made it outside , she pulled out her cell phone and wrote and message. Once she made it to her car, she send on the message. She climbed in the car and drove to her next destination.

"Oh damn thank Kami that she left" Sango said as she took a seat on the couch

"I am so sorry about that Sango" Kagome said as she took the seat next to Sango.

"It's ok, atleast now we know that there is something wrong with that girl" Sango said as she wrapped her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "I am so sorry that you have a pyscho for a cousin" Sango said. That made Kagome laugh.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's cell-phone beeped, signaling he had just got a message. Sesshomaru sighed when he saw who it was. Why can't he have a normal day with Kagome?

"I have to get going here baby" Sesshomaru said as he walked over to where Kagome was sitting at. He kneeled down and gave Kagome a quick kiss on the lip.

"Oh um ok. Is everything ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes it is just work related" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome another kiss.

"I'll pick you up later ok?" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome said as she smiled softly.

Finally Sesshomaru left Sango's and Miroku's house and entered the car. With a deep sigh, he turned on the car and drove to his destination. He was not in the mood to be doing this but he knew it had to be done.

!

!

!

!

A month has passed since the incident of Sango's house has happened. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were out in town, having a good time with each other. Kagome decided to tell Sesshomaru what happened to her at work involving Kikyo. To say Sesshomaru was mad is an understatement. He couldn't understand why Kikyo had to be so damn evil and manipulate.

"So you're telling me that Kikyo got you fired because of her jealousy over you and me?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

They were now at Nikki's enjoying a nice cup of coffee and a light lunch.

"Yea I guess Kikyo was able to get a bunch of her friends together and filed a complaint about me. The told my boss that I wasn't allowing them studio time, which of course is a complete lie. So they kept filing a complaint about me and Ryo ended up firing me" Kagome said.

Kagome was upset about the whole ordeal but decided not to show it. Over the pass month, Kagome has been through so much and she was pretty surprise that she hasn't killed her cousin yet. For the past month, Kikyo has been nothing but making Kagome's life a living hell. First it was the house and now she had lost her job at the music studio all because of Kikyo lying her ass off. At this point, Kagome was getting sick and tired with Kikyo's crazy antics and she was ready to see her cousin in prison for what she did to their house.

All of the sudden Sesshomaru's cell phone began to ring. Sesshomaru looked at his phone and noticed it was Koga calling him. He really hoped that Koga had some good news to show him.

"What's up Koga?" Sesshomaru said once he answered the phone.

"Well we got some pretty good news for you and Kagome. We have found just enough evidence, proving that it was Kikyo who burned down Kagome's place" Koga said with a grin on his face.

"Excellent! When will be able to show this evidence over to the police" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome a thumbs up.

"We can go today actually. I'll meet you over there if you like?" Koga asked.

"Yes that sounds good to me" Sesshomaru said as he got up from the chair, signaling Kagome to get up as well.

"Alright Wulf out" Koga said before hanging up the phone. Once Sesshomaru had his phone back in his pocket, he told Kagome the good news.

"Are you serious?" Kagome said as she started to jump up and down with joy.

"Yes Koga wants us to meet him at the police station so that we can present the evidence over to the police department

"Oh my Kami this is great news!" Kagome said as she jumped into Sesshomaru arms and gave him a kiss on the lips. The couple kissed passionately on the lips for a few seconds and finally Sesshomaru pulled out for air.

"You see I told you baby that everything was going to be fine" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Yes and thank you so much for believing in it. Even I lost my doubt in ever discovering the truth" Kagome said.

"Well now we both know that Kikyo is guilty, so let's go over to the police station" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes please, let's go" Kagome said as the couple walked over to Sesshomaru's car and jumped. Once Sesshomaru turned on the engine, he drove them over the police station. When they arrive, they noticed Koga was standing outside alone. The man was still wearing his Military uniform. When Kagome got out of the car, Kagome ran over to where Koga was standing at. For the fact that Koga was in uniform, Kagome couldn't give him a hug like she wanted to.

"Seriously Koga thank you so much" Kagome practically squealed when she made it to his side.

"Don't thank me yet Kaggs, we still have to get your cousin in prison" Koga said. Finally Sesshomaru made it over to where they were standing at.

"So are you ready?" Koga asked and both Kagome and Sesshomaru nodded their heads. They all walked in the police station and headed straight toward the front desk.

"Can I help you?" The officer at the front desk said.

"Yes I would like to speak with the chief if that is ok?" Koga asked.

"As you wish Sergeant Wulf" The officer said before calling the chief in. After a few seconds of talking with the chief, the officer at the front desk showed them where they needed to be.

"Alright if you follow me I will show you to the Chief's office" The officer said as he got up and opened the door for them so that they could enter office area of the station. Once they made it inside, Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing. None of the officers were doing their job, all they were doing was just pussyfooting around the place. No wonder the city of Tokyo always has problem going on, the entire police force is filled with a bunch of lazy officers.

Once they made it inside the Chief's office, Kagome was amazed with how the man was dressed. Wasn't male cops were suppose to have their hair short and not long. The guy she was looking was the complete opposite in which she thought a police officer should look like. The guys eye was red which could only mean the man was a demon. His hair was long jet black hair, that all the way to the middle of his back. She also noticed a giant tattoo of a spider on his arms.

"Naraku? Your visitors are here" The officer said.

"Yes thank you Chang you may leave" Naraku said.

Naraku? Kagome was sure she heard that name before but she wasn't sure where she heard it from. So instead she brushed off the idea. Once the officer was gone and out of sight. Naraku began to speak.

"So how can i help you folks?" Naraku said.

"Well it came to my understanding that your team has been involved in the case involving Ms. Higurashi's house being burned down?" Koga asked

"Were we had dismissed that case last week. We weren't able to find any leads on who started the fire in the first so turned it to a case closed" Naraku said.

"Dismissed? Case closed?" Kagome asked.

"Yes didn't anyone call you Ms. Higurashi?" Naraku asked.

"No Sir" Kagome said quietly.

"Well I am so sorry Ms Higurashi but the case has been dismissed. Please forgive me" Naraku said and Kagome let out a deep sigh.

"Well Sir, My team and I were able to find some evidence proving that we may have found who set the house on fire" Koga said.

"I beg your pardon" Naraku said.

Koga pulled out the folder and showed Naraku the photos of Kikyo walking into the house with two of the gasoline bottles. Koga was able to get the pictures off of the surveillance cameras off of the street signs which was right next to Kagome's house. A few of the photos showed Kikyo pouring a liquid substance all over the apartment. The last photo showed Kikyo walking out of the house and walking toward a mysterious man. What Koga and the other didn't know was that the mysterious man was actually Naraku himself. Narakucompletely forgot about the surveillance cameras that was practically outside of her house. NHow how the hell was he going to explain all this to Kikyo?

"Sergeant?" Naraku said.

"Yes Chief" Koga said.

"What is it that you do with in the Military?"

"I work with the Military Police Force" Koga said.\"Well then you should know better than anybody that evidence like these can be proved useless, especially since you know the victem very well" Naraku said.

"Excuse me?" Koga said.

"I understand that you have been friends with the victim and Mr. Taisho for a very long time, so how do I know that these evidence are indeed false" Naraku said. Kagome and the others began to wonder how in the hell did Naraku knew about that. Something about this isn't right.

"Sir with all due respect..." Koga said before Naraku cut him off.

"No you listen here Sergeant Wulf. I don't know who in the hell has given you permission to get involved in this case, but it proves to me that all you want is pin some innocent girl in the act of burning Ms. Higurashi's home, and not just any girl but Ms. Kikyo Higurashi who is in fact Ms. Higurashi cousin and roonmate" Naraku said.

"But Sir..." Koga said but once again he was cut off.

"I don't want to here it Wulf. You and the others leave my office or I will call security to escort your asses out of here" Naraku said as he stood up from behind his desk.

Koga and the others finally left his office out of fear of causing anymore trouble. When they made it outside, Kagome felt completely numb and was trying to process everything that has happened to her. Does Kami really hate her right now or not. At this point Kagome was ready to give up.

"What the hell just happened?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I think Kikyo just won" Sesshomaru said quietly to Kagome.

!

!

!

!

When Kagome and Sesshomaru finally made it back to his place, Sesshomaru had just recieved a call from his father. Whatever was going on, really made Inu-toga extremely upset.

"Slow down father. What is going on over there?" Sesshomaru asked his father.

"Son I think you and Kagome need to get over here very quickly. Kikyo, your brother and the cops are all here and think something big is going to happen. Please hurry up and get over here" Inu-toga said.

"Alright father we will be there shortly" Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone. He looked over at Kagome who was now sitting on the bed.

"Babe we need to get going, something is going on at my parent's place and they want us over there" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright" Kagome said as she got up and grabbed her purse. They finally made it downstairs and into Sesshomaru's car. Once they were inside, Sesshomaru turned on the car and headed straight toward his parent's place.

When they arrived, they saw a police car as well as Inuyasha's and Kikyo's car. They could understand why Kikyo's and Inuyasha's car was here but why was a police officer here?

When they made inside the mansion. They saw his parents Inuyasha Kikyo and the Chief Naraku sitting in the living room.

"Thank you for coming son" Inu-toga said.

"Anytime father. What is going on here?" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat at the love chair with Kagome sitting next to him. They noticed that Kikyo was balling her eyes out. Kagome has never seen Kikyo cry so much.

"The evidence you two showed me earlier were indeed true, which is most likely why Kikyo Higurashi si crying her eyes out. She didn't think she would of gotten caught, but thanks to your photos, Kikyo can now serve prison" Naraku said.

Kagome was ecstatic with the idea that now she can sleep in peace knowing she has finally found the justice she needed to prove her cousin's lie.

"I am sensing a but soming soon Chief" Sesshomaru said.

"You are correct Mr. Taisho. It came to my knowledge that Kikyo may be pregnant so we decided to give her a pregnancy test" Naraku said.

"And?" Kagome asked.

"Your cousin is in fact pregnant Ms Higurashi. Which is why we can't throw her in prison" Naraku said.

Kagome was upset with that knowledge, even though she was happy that in a few months she is going to be a aunt.

"The pregnancy is not what surprised us Kagome but the fact in who is the father of that child" Inu-toga said.

"What is going on here?" Kagome said. Now Kagome was really scared.

"Kikyo?" Inu-toga said.

"The father of this baby is you Sesshomaru" Kikyo said quietly.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe his ears. Kikyo has completely gone crazy.

"We're going to have a family soon just like you wanted" Kikyo said quietly.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. All of the sudden her world began to spin before she finally blacked out on the couch.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 5 is done. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in the chapter. Please let me know how I did.

Until Next Time

See ya

Anna

R&R


	6. You Lying Bitch

AN: Thank you to everybody that has been enjoying this story so far. I know the last chapter was a bit confusing for some, but I promise that this chapter will make up for it. Sorry to say that this chapter will be a short one because of the way I have the next chapter planned out. So please as always...

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only the plot is

!

!

!

!

Chapter 6: You Lying Bitch

Sesshomaru was now sitting on the catch with Kagome who is still unconscious and he couldn't believe just how low Kikyo has gotten. There was no way in hell that Sesshomaru slept with Kikyo, especially since he is now with Kagome. He only prayed that once Kagome awakes, that she will believe him and not Kikyo. While he waited for his father to return back to living room with both Naraku and Kikyo, Sesshomaru began to wonder how Kikyo was able to trick his parent into thinking that Kikyo's child is his. He was so sure that his father could smell a lie and yet he took Kikyo's side over his own son.

When Inu-toga returned with both Kikyo and Naraku, that was when Kagome began to slowly wake up. Her head was still spinning and she still couldn't understand with what Kikyo is up to. She knew deep down that their was no way in hell that Sesshomaru had the time to sleep with Kikyo. He was always with her. Except for that one time...

"Kagome I am so sorry for all the pain and drama I had caused when I first set the house on fire. I know what i did was wrong and..." Kikyo said but was interuppted when Kagome began to speak.

"Cut the bullshit Kikyo and explain to me why you are carrying Sesshomaru child?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Well you see, remember that day where we were all at Sango's and Miroku's place and we had that silly argument?" Kikyo asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"Well when I left that was when Sesshomaru left as well and left you with Sango and Miroku right?" Kikyo said as she began to cry.

"Oh Kikyo enough with the crying, it makes you look like a pathetic whore" Kagome said angrily.

"Go to hell bitch" Kikyo said angrily at her cousin.

"Live there already and I have no desire in returning Kikyo" Kagome said and Inu-toga couldn't help but laugh at Kagome's comeback. One of the reason why he enjoyed having Kagome around. The fact that she never let anyone push her around just shows him how tough Kagome can be sometimes.

"So after he left Sango's place he came looking for me and that was when he... he...he..." Kikyo tried to say the last few words but couldn't say anything. Suddenly Kagome phone began to beep, signaling she had just received an email from Koga, which Kagome was very happy about. As read the email, Kagome finally understood everything. Kagome remained calm as she asked Kikyo a question that she already knew about.

"He raped me!" Kikyo screamed out as she began to cry. Kagome had to admit, Kikyo was a damn good actress that's for sure. Inu-toga, Izayoi and Sesshomaru all remained silence as they watch Naraku try to console Kikyo. The girl continued to cry anyway.

Kagome on the other hand began to laugh. Both Kikyo and Naraku were disgusted by Kagome behavior while Sesshomaru and the others were in complete shock.

"You lie! My son will never do that!" Inu-toga finally said. For once, Sesshomaru was grateful that his father took his side and not Kikyo's.

"Well then explain to me why I'm carrying his child" Kikyo practically screamed at Inu-toga. Inu-toga remained silent because he couldn't quite understand it.

"Oh don't worry I know the reason why" Kagome said as she stood up and looked at Naraku and Kikyo. "Naraku, you remember Sergeant Koga Wulf, The MP that is helping me with this investigation?" Kagome said as Naraku nodded his head.

"Well not only is he handling the investigation of my house but he is also doing an investigation on you and Kikyo" Kagome said with a smirk

"What?" Kikyo said in complete shock.

"Oh yes and believe me when I say this that everything that you two are trying to scheme is not going to work. I know the truth. Kikyo you are not pregnant with Sesshomaru's child. In fact it is not even Inuyasha's child. The baby is actually Naraku's future kid" Kagome said and everybody remained silent. Kikyo and Naraku were both in shock. How the hell did Kagome and Koga know all of that?

"I take that you tried to get Inuyasha to impregnate you so that the baby can have the same scent as the Taisho clan. That it would've been a lot easier to claim that child as Sesshomaru but it backfired on you and so you went for Naraku" Kagome said.

"Kagome I uh" Kikyo said but was stopped by her cousin.

"But wait, It gets Interesting. Naraku is not a chief, he is only disguised as one to fool us all. Everything was just illusion and I can't believe I felt for it. You see Naraku had a huge crush on Kikyo when we were in high school so it only made sense that they will still be together, even behind Inuyasha's back." Kagome said. The look on Naraku face was priceless and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"You thought I forgot about you didn't you Naraku?" Kagome said and Naraku only nodded his head. Kagome smiled proudly and can't believe how low her cousin really was.

"You see" Kagome said as she turned around and faced Sesshomaru and his family. "Kikyo did all of this because she wanted the money that came with the Taisho name so she and Naraku and I am sure his brother Onigumo as well did all this for the money" Kagome said to the family.

"You little fucking bitch how dare you do this to me!" Kikyo yelled.

All of the sudden, The doorbell rang and Imu-toga walked over to the doorway. Once he opened the door, Kagome was relieved with who she saw. It was Koga and the rest of his gang.

"My name is Sergeant Koga Wulf I am with the Military Police Department and I am here for Kikyo Higurashi and Naraku Spyder" Koga said as he showed his badge to Inu-toga.

"Yes right this way gentlemen" Inu-toga said.

"Kikyo Higurashi you are under arrest for the destruction of Ms. Kagome higurashi's house. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" Koga said as he handcuffed Kikyo. The rest of the boys handle Naraku.

Kagome and the rest watched as Koga escorted both Naraku and Kikyo to the military cop car in which they headed straight toward the Police station. Now that Naraku was no longer in charge, everybody at the police station was back to their usual self.

Sesshomaru couldn't believe what just happened. He always knew that Kagome was smart but this was something that he had never seen before. "Kagome I can't believe you did that" Sesshomaru said as he placed his arms around Kagome's shoulder.

"I know and it wasn't easy that's for sure but thanks to Koga and his boys we were able to solve the mystery" Kagome said happily.

"Kagome you know that I will never cheat on you right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course I know Sesshomaru. I know deep in your heart that that is something you are not capable of" Kagome said happily.

"Thank you Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"You're welcome" Kagome said as she gave him a hug in which Sesshomaru hugged back.

"I have to say Kagome I am impressed with what you did just now and I couldn't be more proud of you" Inu-toga said as he gave the girl a hug.

"Yes well I knew that Kikyo was up to something so I asked Koga for some help" Kagome said.

"Well Like I said I am proud of you and how would you like to work for me and Sesshomaru now. He told me what happened at the music studio and quite frankly I need someone like you at my company" Inu-toga said.

"Really? As what?" Kagome asked as she tried to contain herself.

"Well how about you work as Sesshomaru Assistance until I can find a more permanent position for you" Inu-toga said.

"Yes I will love to" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Good then I will see you tomorrow then?" Inu-toga said.

"Yes you will" Kagome said. Everybody said their goodbyes and Sesshomaru and Kagome left the mansion and went back home. Tomorrow is going to be a big day for Kagome and she was so excited to be working again. Now their lives is finally at peace and they can finally enjoy each other the way they are suppose to. Deeply and madly in love.

!

!

!

!

Yay Chapter 6 is done. Even though this chapter was short I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar you may find in this chapter. Also this is not the end, I have way more stuff for this story, especially for Kikyo and Naraku.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


	7. RE- EDIT: Peace At Last Or Is It

AN: Thank you for waiting so patiently. I had writer's block for the past couple of weeks but now it all came back to me. :D. Also thanks to a wonderful reader who noticed a huge mistake I made I decided to delete the chapter and fix the error.

Enjoy

!

!

!

!

Chapter 7: Peace at last... or is it.

"Hello Doctor, How are you today" Kagome said as she saw the Doctor walk in. Kagome immediately got up from her chair and shook his hand. Kagome was wearing a black pencil skirt with a purple silk blouse and a pair of black flats.

"Ahh hello Miss Higurashi. I am very well thank you, How are you today" The Doctor said as he shook her hand. Once he let go of her hand, the doctor walked over to his desk and took a seat. Once the doctor was seated, Kagome sat back down

"I am well thank you Doctor" Kagome said with a smile

"So I take it you are here because of what happen to your cousin. Am I right?" The Doctor said to Kagome.

Kagome's smiled immediately disappeared. "Yes Doctor" Kagome said quietly.

For the past three month, Kikyo was in the Woman's Correctional facility for destroying Kagome's home. Even though Kagome felt bad about seeing her cousin in prison, especially now since she is pregnant, she knew that her cousin needed to pay for what she has done. Everything was going fine for Kikyo up until last week where she almost killed her unborn child. Now Kikyo will be serving the remainder of her pregnancy in Tokyo's Mental institute. Once the child is born, Kikyo will return to prison.

"Well Miss Higurashi I am happy to say that the baby is doing fine now. It's a miracle that the baby even survived" The Doctor said.

Yes the Doctor was right about that. When Kagome heard the news about Kikyo and her baby, she feared for the baby's life. It seemed that Kikyo manage to snuck in a butter knife back to her cell. There she attempted to slit her stomach and remove the baby. Thankfully as soon as the other cell mated realized what she was doing, they called for help. When the officers found Kikyo, she only manage to cut about an inch of her skin. Not enough to cause serious damage but enough to leave a nasty scar.

Do you think she was trying to kill the baby Doctor?" Kagome asked.

"It's possible Miss Higurashi, all this stress must of really gotten to her head. I do remember hearing her scream how much she doesn't want the baby because of the father" The Doctor said.

"I don't understand, Inuyasha Taisho told me that he is willing to keep the baby once he is born Doctor" Kagome said.

"Even though Naraku is the father of the baby. I'm grateful for the fact that Inuyasha is keeping the child, even though the baby is not his. The Doctor said.

So it seems that Kikyo is still going on with that lie. Kagome truly did feel sorry for her cousin and it pains her to see her like this.

"What could this mean Doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Well Miss Higurashi it could mean a lot of things but we won't know for sure until we finish evaluating her" The Doctor said.

"I understand Doctor. Would it be alright if I see her"

"Well I am afraid that Kikyo is not allow to see visitors at this time but I know of a way you can still see her without making any contact with her. Come with me Miss" The Doctor said as he got up from his chair and walked over to door with Kagome following him. After walking out of the Doctor;s office and into a long hallway, they finally made it to room. It was Kikyo's room.

"These room have special windows that allows a person to see in the room but not out" The Doctor said.

"So we can see Kikyo but Kikyo can't see us?" Kagome asked.

"Correct Miss Higurashi" The Doctor said.

"Interesting" Kagome mumble.

Kagome saw Kikyo sitting on her bed. She noticed that Kikyo lips were moving so it must mean that she is talking to herself as she faced the wall. Could it be that her cousin was truly losing it. Suddenly Kikyo allowed her head to fall back, there Kikyo slightly turned her head and was now facing the window. Kagome noticed right away how pale her skin truly was now. The blackness under her eyes made it even worse for her. Her hair was a complete mess, like it haven't been brushed in quite a while. Kagome noticed Kikyo's lips moving once again.

"What is she saying Doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Let's see" The Doctor said as he placed his hand on the switch that was right next to the window. Once the switch was turned on, they were able to hear what Kikyo was saying.

"I see you Kagome" Kikyo said.

"Doctor?" Kagome said as she tried to remain calm.

"They say that Kikyo is a priestess, My guess is that she senses you" The Doctor said to Kagome.

"Oh Kikyo I am so sorry" Kagome said as a tear came rolling down her face. As if sensing what was happening to her younger cousin, Kikyo began to speak once again.

"Oh don't cry sweet Kagome. You should be happy, since you stole Sesshomaru from me" Kikyo said as she glared at her reflection.

Kagome sighed heavily. "I wish to go now Doctor" Kagome said.

"As you wish Miss" The Doctor said. The two finally left Kikyo alone and walked back to the office. Once they arrived, Kagome took a seat at the chair she was sitting at before.

"Is there anyway that we can do to help her Doctor?" Kagome asked.

"Right now all we can do is keep her comfortable. We have to take in consideration of the baby so a lot of the medicine we have here, we cannot give to her but don't worry I manage to order something special for her that won't do any harm to the baby Miss Higurashi" The Doctor said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"Thank you Doctor" Kagome said.

"Is there anything else that I can give you Miss?" The Doctor asked.

"No thank you, you had been a big help" Kagome said as she grabbed her purse and got up from her chair. The Doctor escorted Kagome out of the building. Once Kagome was outside and alone, she called her driver.

"Hello Ryo, this is Kagome. I am ready to go back to the office" Kagome said through the phone.

!

!

!

!

"So how did everything go baby?" Sesshomaru asked as he continued on with his work. He noticed Kagome looking out of the window and into the city. Ever since she got back from the hospital, Kagome has been lost in thought. Sesshomaru couldn't blame her, these past couple of months had been hectic for them, more so on Kagome than on him. Since Kikyo's parents were still living in Okinawa, they appointed Kagome and the rest of the Taisho family as her guardian while they are away in Okinawa.

Kagome sighed.

"It seems that Kikyo will never change. She still believes that the baby is yours" Kagome said as she continued to look out the window.

Sesshomaru immediately got up from his chair and walked over to where Kagome was standing at. Once he was standing behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her body closer to his. He gently laid a kiss on top of her head.

"We both know the truth Kagome, Naraku is the father" Sesshomaru said.

"I know" Kagome said softly.

"If you know then why do you worry so much?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel bad for her, Kikyo has never been like this. What I don't get it is why she changed all of the sudden?" Kagome asked.

"That is one thing we will never understand Kagome. Who knows what happen to Kikyo and why she became so crazy. For now we have to be there for her and for each other" Sesshomaru said as he turned her around and made Kagome look at him.

"What if it was me?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru noticed her eyes become watery so he gently placed his hand on her cheek.

"What do you mean" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kikyo changed the moment you and I started dating. What if it was my fault that she became the way she is now" Kagome said as she felt the tears rolling down her face before Sesshomaru wiped them away.

"We knew from the very beginning that your cousin has always been jealous of you. So it only makes sense that she was affected by this" Sesshomaru said.

"But what I don't get is why?" Kagome asked.

"Because you have something that Kikyo doesn't have Kagome. You have inner beauty my love" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but smile. As two of them remained in each other's arm, the television in Sesshomaru's office which was on mute, caught Kagome's attention.

"Hey can you turned that up please" Kagome said as she pulled away from Sesshomaru's arm and walked toward the television. Once the volume was up, they were able to understand what was going on.

_"Police are still looking for Mr. Naraku Spyder who escaped late last night from Tokyo's Correctional facility. No one know where he is or what he is planning. What we do know is that Mr. Spyder is extremely dangerous, so please I advise anybody who sees him to please call the police station. We are now live at the scene of the crime with Aya Lee" The reporter said before the camera changed location. Now they were showing the news reporter at the scene of the crime._

_"Yes they are still trying to figure out how exactly the suspect manage to escape. The police found no force entry at the scene of the crime but they are still investigating. As of now if anybody has any information on where Naraku Spyder could be at, please don't hesitate and call the police. This is an extremely dangerous hanyou" Aya lee said._

Sesshomaru immediately turned the television off in fear that it may cause Kagome to worry even more. Sadly it was too late, he notice Kagome's body shaking. Suddenly the phone began to ring, Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and answered the phone.

"This is Sesshomaru Taisho" Sesshomaru said.

"Please tell me you watched the news just now" The voice said over the phone.

"Yes what the hell is going on Wulf?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As of right now, we don't know. They even have the Military involved. Whatever it is, it's going to be something bad so please watch over Kagome. I have a feeling that Naraku will come after her especially what happen a few months ago" Kouga said over the phone.

"Don't worry Wulf, Naraku won't come anywhere near Kagome not while I'm alive" Sesshomaru said as he glared at the wall. He notice Kagome sitting on the chair lost in thought. Her body was still shaking.

"Yea well you better stay alive because I'm pretty sure he will come after you as well" Kouga said.

"If he does then I will kill him" Sesshomaru said.

"Easy there big boy, let the police and the military handle all this" Kouga said.

"Don't worry I will" Sesshomaru said.

"Good, well I have to go now. Please watch Kagome, I don't want Ayame to worry about her too much" Kouga said.

"Don't worry. I promise to keep her safe" Sesshomaru said.

"Good. Wulf out" Kouga said before hanging up. Once he hanged up the phone, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and gave her hug.

"I will keep you safe. I promise Kagome" Sesshomaru said as Kagome laid her head on his chest.

!

!

!

!

5:00pm finally came and both Sesshomaru and Kagome were ready to go home. After everything had happen to today, they were both exhausted. All they wanted to do was go home and cuddle in each other's arm.

"So are you ready to go home babe?" Sesshomaru asked as he started to pack his briefcase.

"Yes" Kagome said. After making sure that all her work was finished for the day, Kagome turned off her computer and cleaned her area. Once her desk was clean and everything was organized, Kagome got up and grabbed her belongings. Sesshomaru grabbed his belonging and walked over to the door. There he opened the door for Kagome and two immediately left the office.

They finally made it to his car in one peace and once they were inside Sesshomaru turned on the engine. They both buckled up and Sesshomaru drove away and headed straight toward his Manor.

The car ride was peaceful until Sesshomaru noticed a black SUV driving right behind him. The SUV was driving way to close to Sesshomaru's car and Sesshomaru tried to remained calm. For Kagome's sake.

"Baby hang on" Sesshomaru said to Kagome and Kagome became confuse.

"What going on?" Kagome asked. She looked behind her and saw the SUV. She immediately thought of one person.

Naraku

"Sesshomaru you don't think...?" Kagome asked.

"Just hang on baby. We are almost home" Sesshomaru said as he continued to drive. He only hoped that they made it home in one peace.

Suddenly the SUV slammed against the back of Sesshomaru's car but Sesshomaru continued to drive. If they made it out of here alive, he will make sure that driver of the SUV pay fro what he is doing.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said. Sesshomaru could clearly hear just how scare she really was.

"Don't worry baby we are almost home" Sesshomaru said.

Once again the SUV slammed against the back of Sesshomaru's car.

"Sesshomaru please stop the car, this isn't worth it" Kagome practically yelled.

Sesshomaru did the only think of. He sharply turned the steering wheel. The impact of the turn ended up causing the car to flip over and the car ended up rolling down the road for about a mile. The car stopped rolling once it his the side of another car. It landed on its roof with both Kagome and Sesshomaru unconscious. After a few minutes everybody in the area began to hear the sirens of the ambulance as well as the police. Finally they arrived at the scene of the accident.

The driver of the SUV who was still at the spot where it Sesshomaru turned his car began to laugh at what he had just done. He only hoped that the accident ended up killing Sesshomaru and his precious girlfriend Kagome.

"Pay back is a bitch isn't it" The driver said softly before driving away.

!

!

!

!

Yea I know the ending sucked BIG TIME but I promise this isn't the end. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error that you may find in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R


End file.
